The bloody Minnesota benders
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: While on vacation in Minnesota, Emily is called back to work early for a nearby case where the victims were kidnapped, hunted like big game and then cannibalized. Now she slowly begins to find herself and the team being pulled into a horror movie as they investigate a case and she grows closer to an old friend. Can she and the Team stop the killer in time or will they be too late?
1. Prologue

Emily could feel her heart pounding like the beat of a drum as she was running through the Minnesota forest with James running beside her. The Cannibal family chasing after her, firing rifles for their feet. She could see the shots land into the ground and hear them just barely missing her head and going by her ear.

She could hear the fire of James's Colt M1911 as he returned fire. She was still surprised by his ability to keep up with her as they ran. After all the things that Family had done to him, she at the very least believed he would have trouble moving without feeling extreme pain or have his insides hurting with every step he made as he ran like the Runner of Marathon. Though he probably would not die of exhaustion after yelling "victory!"

She would not stop running for anything. If James had dropped to the ground or tripped she would go back to help him, but that was it.

The Family of Cannibal's were a new thing for Emily in her time as a profiler. She had read up on numerous serial killers like Jack the ripper, Ed Gein even H.H. Holmes. All had things in their crimes that helped the team build profiles and to find a way to locate and arrest them. This was different though, a whole Family, a group of killers who derived pleasure from the thrill of the hunt and kill.

Spencer once told her of a Family in Kansas called the Benders who lived and owned an Inn and a small general store, killing other people mostly travelers. But these people were more horrid, it was like meeting the real life version of the Texas chainsaw Massacre, only without the Texas part and the Leather Face and the chainsaw.

"For a Family of Hunters, they sure do suck at the shooting part of the hunt." James says, mocking their inability to get in a decent shot at them.

Suddenly a bullet grazes James on the left arm causing him to curse "Sumbitch!" before they make a turn in their run in the wilderness and taking cover behind a log.

"You think we lost them?" Emily hears James ask, and then she looks and sees him holding onto the graze on his arm as he breathed steadily. She then looks over reading her Glock 9mm as James checks his ammo. Then they both feel their hearts stop as they heard that voice, that god forsake awful voice. The voice of the one member who could have been the devil himself for all they knew.

"Come on now cousin. We finally get to meet face to face and this is how you do it? Beating my little sister up till she's out cold and then shooting uncle in the shoulder. Who does that? It's just not family like. I thought you understood Family like your dad did." He says.

Emily then looks to James, his face still having the look of shock and she asks in a hushed tone "How much to you got left?" and he replies "Three more in this magazine and my last one only."

This who situation turned into a real nightmare for the two of them. No back up. James friend were all back in town and so was Emily's team, if they were not hopelessly looking through the wilderness on foot. She may not have been a local, but she had seen this situation on cases and in horror movies enough times to know how it ends….someone dies and another is injured.


	2. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss sat motionlessly still in the driver seat of her car as she drove down the Minnesota countryside. She had been spending the past few days with her old college friend Amanda and her husband Nolan Greaves while on her vacation from work. After the whole business with Ian Doyle and having to fake her death she just wanted to spend some time away and enjoy the peace and quiet of the country, she thought about spending some time with her Mother to relax and unwind, but the faking of her own death the year before seems to have set them back to the bad place where they were before, the bridge between the two having been put back into place after only a brief time of mending fences.

The reunion with Amanda had taken her back a bit. Taking trips down memory lane as they recounted their college days and spending some time in the local town. It had all been going so well. The laughter, the joy, no killers, no UNSUB's and no terrorist committing horrible acts onto another person. She missed moments like those. Then J.J. her best friend called. Telling her of a case in a nearby town, forcing Emily to choose between spending more time with her friend or going to her Family, Emily had to choose her Family.

Emily had enjoyed seeing Amanda and Nolan again and spending some personnel time. Amanda still determined and headstrong and Nolan still the sarcastic and witty man he was back then. Even after eighteen years of marriage and raising two teenagers they still acted the same.

Emily still did feel a bit of jealously though, something she almost never felt. Her life from her point of view was fulfilling, but she sometimes wished she had been married at least once and had a child of her own. It would eat up on the inside of her just to think about even for a few second sometimes, that maybe just maybe there was still more she could have done with her life.

The green road sign to be seen as she passed on her way in told her she was at her destination Parker, Minnesota, Population 5,000.

J.J. gave the location of the police department in the small town. Still the things she heard from J.J. on the case sent a chill up her spine. It was the kind of case that would leave a person shattered to the core, unsure if they could ever be able to look another human in the eye and not question their humanity. Bodies found in the nearby wilderness, all identified as people from big and small towns in out of the state all reported missing. The bodies had been bitten on was really all J.J. was able to tell Emily without having a little reunion with her breakfast from this morning.

Parker was your usual small town in America, one grocery store, a few gas stations medium sized houses, filled with people either dressed in patrolling Police uniforms, formal wear for work or like southern rednecks bumming around town with their lazy selves. There was just barely a few kids to be seen, not that it surprised her, she had arrived around the time that school's were usually over.

It took some navigation and making use of the local signs and finally having to ask for directions, but she finally managed to finally find the station. Rossi was waiting outside for her leaning against the wall with his head scanning the streets as he was waiting and looking for her. Emily quickly parks her car across from the station and locks her doors before walking across the lot and following him inside.

The meeting between the Police department chief Joel Brody and the Team was already happening. J.J. greeted her as Rossi, Morgan and Hotch did, but Reid seemed more focused on and interested in the work before him, showing that he was still a little mad at her for putting him and the team through that whole mess of ordeal that happened the year before.

It was then that Emily finally saw what had her best friend so disturbed. The photos of the bodes, male and female, different ages and back ground all from different parts of the country, tourists and locals from nearby towns.

All killed with a rifle to their backs or a knife was used to slit their throats to put them out of their misery and all had parts of their flesh consumed. It sent chills down her spine with the thought of what happened to these poor people.

The case reminded her of Paul and Johnny Mulford back in 2007. The victims were not really locals, but they were all kidnapped from a single road road, while the Parker victims were kidnapped from various locations where people were barely visible and there were multiple escape routes by car or on foot. Also the Mulford brothers only took the drivers licenses as trophies, they never cannibalized anyone. They also killed with bows and arrows.

Reid took his time with the photos then says as he looked at the photos of the bodies "The Bender family would lure travelers in with their Inn and General store before striking them from behind. Perhaps the victims weren't killed but just taken to a new location for the killer to get control over them."

Then police Chief asks "But why hunt them down in the wilderness? And how did they escape?" To which Emily has an answer "Paul and John Mulford would kidnap people who were physically fit then they allowed them to escape before hunting them down."

Chief Brody goes through the box of evidence that had been collected over the course of the investigation and pulls out a photo of a young woman and says "Well I don't know about the Bender and Mulford cases but for ours we have a survivor who was able to ID the person who kidnapped her and she could only remember one."

Then Hotchner asks "Who did she ID?" then Brody replies "A local named James Greaves. He lives at the little house near the scrap yard he works on."

Those words caused Emily to freeze up as she recognized the name as both her friend Amanda's Husbands last name and the name of a person she knew way back when she was attending at Yale. The team leaves the room and Emily suddenly realizes she was the only one left in the room when she hears J.J. call out to her "Hey Emily are you coming?"

Emily then looks and nods before saying "Yeah I'm coming J.J." unsure about the thought of seeing James again after so long.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapters, I'm planning out most of the story as I go long. I'm hoping this could turn out well, but anyway here's my chapter, hope you like it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**1991**

A Young Emily Prentiss stood at the entrance of the party. It could probably have been considered a block party or a house party, she wasn't really sure. She was not even really sure why she let Amanda talk her into this, it was her day off from all the waitressing she had been Working the shifts so long in the hours of the day she just wanted to sit in his quiet room and read some of her Kurt Vonnegut books before she had to go to sleep before her classes at Yale in the morning.

Amanda's Boyfriend Nolan Greaves was the only other person at the party she recognized so far. Every part of Emily found her situation boring and tedious as the seconds turned into minutes and then into hours before it felt like time was standing still to her.

Then time seemed to speed up for her when she saw Amanda and Nolan greeting a young man who arrived at the party a couple of minutes alone with a brotherly hug. He was young in Emily's age group, probably a year younger than her. His jaw covered in small stubbles still coming out of his skin, he had dark brown hair like Nolan only his was really short but he had gray eyes in contrast to Nolan's sapphire blue eyes. He had rugged hansom look about him.

Amanda motions her hand at Emily to come over to them. Emily sighs with a slight smile and roll of the eyes before relenting and she walks to them to meet the young man. It was probably just an old friend or relative that Amanda wanted t try and hook her up with. She always would try to at parties like these, it was nice of her in an annoying way, but it would never lead to anything.

"Jesus, man James, You look like hell. What happened to you?" Emily could hear Nolan asks then the young man replies "One of your snobby Yale chums didn't like it when I came asking around about you then he and some of his buddies tried to jump me when I refused to leave."

When Emily was in view of the young man he then asks "Hey Nolan, who's the Raven head?"

Nolan and Amanda then proceed to chuckle and laugh at the comment of his brash nature, Nolan knowing as wells as Amanda when he had taken a liking to someone.

Then Emily says "Raven head? At least I don't sound like a backwoods redneck hillbilly."

"Redneck? Hillbilly?" the young man says in a combination of shock, annoyance and irritation and then replies sarcastically a couple of seconds later "Talk about stereotyping." Causing even Emily to smirk and chuckle at his personality and Nolan introduces him "Emily this is my little brother James Greaves." Then Emily watches as he extends out his hand and she complies with a shake.

**Present day**

Emily once again found herself back in the present, having forced herself back out of the memory from the night she first met James Greaves, the first night a small chapter in her life started. As she was riding in the back of the car the thought of seeing him again after so long repeatedly came to her, causing her nerves to go completely off the reservation of normal.

She could feel the anxiety as she sat in the back seat of the car with Morgan driving and Reid sat in the passenger seat. Then she hears J.J. who was sitting in the seat next to her "Hey Emily, are you alright?"

Emily would face her, but could not think of the right words. Hotchner and Rossi not being with them and instead going to speak with the survivor made thing easier on her, but she still was hard pressed for the words and strong incentive to help her use them. They were about to go question a man she had a past connection with and to make it slightly worse, he was the brother-in-law of one of her friends.

Reid looks in the rear view mirror taking a closer look at her facial features as she finally begins to speak "It's nothing, I'm just still a little tired from the long drive over here."

Reid immediately sees through the deception and notices the avoiding of the question combined with the stress showing on her face as she was trying to avoid human contact. J.J. noticed it too then Reid says "Good fib Emily, you could probably do better with it if you try to make more eye contact."

Emily felt every part of her insides crawling. She wanted to say something, but it felt like something was holding her words back, like a cat had her tongue. J.J. was the first to speak after Reid, hoping it was nothing serious "Emily what's wrong? You look like someone was holding a gun to your back."

Emily finally opened her mouth, able to break and speak normally again and says "You remember that friend of mine that I said I was going to visit? Amanda Greaves."

Then J.J. asks "Is this James guy her brother?" to which she replies"Close, he's her brother-in-law."

Morgan looks back at her, trying to understand how well she could possibly know this man and asks "Is he a friend of yours Emily?" then she retorts "Close, We dated for a while, then after we split he just up and disappeared. Last I heard of him was Nolan mentioning him being in South Dakota."

"And Nolan's his older or younger brother?" Morgan asks and then Emily says "His oldest brother. He has another brother named Scott, but he's not goanna be found near here."

"Why?" Morgan asks

"I heard Nolan say while I was over at their house that he was still serving in the Marines. He's captain now." Emily clarifies.

"How well do you know him Emily? Is he violent?" Morgan asks and Emily immediately dismisses it saying "NO, NO. He's actually very nice once you get to know him. He would probably shoot you though if he thought you were trying to kill him."

"Did he do that once?" Morgan asks and then J.J. asks her own question "What do you mean once you get to know him?"

"He can be kind of sarcastic and have a bad attitude with most people. And Morgan I'm not sure if he ever did really kill anyone before, I remember one time someone tried to mug him, he disarmed that and probably have hurt him if I hadn't talked him out of it." Emily says and Reid replies sarcastically "Sounds like a fun guy."

Emily felt a combination of excitement and dread as they came closer and closer to the scrap yard. The last time she had seen James Greaves he was a young adult with an attitude problem still trying to find his place in the world. They both must have changed so much since they last saw each other. She steps out of the car as they arrive on the scene with Police Chief Brody, his Detectives Stabler and Deeks and a squad full of SWAT officers. Emily could just see this turning into a fist fight between one of them and James, she knew how much he loathed cops, how he saw them as thugs with badges.

The sign to the place said Greaves salvage. A name fitting the kind of place she could imagine James working on.

The employee's were all rounded up by the police into a crowd. All of whom were middle aged men and women of various ages, some were with old dog tags around their necks. The SWAT's were standing by as the Chief, two detectives and the BAU members questioned the employees, all of whom seemed to choose not to answer the question. Emily had taken a look at the sketch that the witness had given to the police; she still had her doubts about him being the one behind this.

Detective Stabler tries to get the workers to sell him out "Look, I know this guy's your boss and all, but he's not worth going to jail. He's wanted for murder and if you don't tell us where he is, we will have to arrest all of you for obstruction of justice."

Emily found both of the detectives horrible, like the ones from the West Memphis case. The kind that would lock away an innocent man and not lose a night's sleep over it. There was more to it though. They seemed to have a personnel distain for the man. Deeks was more of a good guy than Stabler, he seemed to hold less of a low opinion on James

Emil heard a foot step in the rock gravel and the dirt behind her before hearing a all too familiar voice "Hey Brody, you looking for me?" The voice was more than familiar, it was almost unchanged since she last heard it. She looked back and saw him as he finished his sentence "Sorry, I was doing a house call down the road."

James Greaves stood around her height, still one year behind her. His dark brown hair was very short cut and possessed a pair of blue eyes. He still wearing his families old dark brown leather jacket. Emily remembered how once he said his father bought the jacket after he returned from Vietnam still in his twenties.

Emily and James exchanged glances before he was the first to speak in confusion "Raven?" he said with a smile ready to form on his face, but then the SWAT aimed their weapon at him on full auto before one of them yell at him "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" He just seemed almost unaffected by them for a few seconds "Great, ass holes with Automatics." James says before complying and one of the officers. Then one of them begins to search him for a weapon before pulling out a old Colt M1911, Emily recognized it as his old personnel weapon, and James says sarcastically "Enjoying yourself there?"

Then Stabler says "Yeah, you're a real comedian." Before putting handcuffs around his wrists behind his back and putting him into the back of one of the cars. All the while Morgan, Reid and J.J. all noticed the look he was giving Prentiss and the look she was giving him right back and then She looks to them and asks "What?" upon seeing the looks she was getting. They all remained silent as they stared at herm then the team gets into the car and follow behind the police to the station.


	4. Chapter 3

James Greaves sat motionlessly and calmly in the interrogation room as he held his hands together on his stomach as he breathed in and out slowly. Refusing to have a lawyer represent him. Emily watched from the other side of the one sided window with J.J. beside her. Morgan and Reid having decided to go through his home while they stayed back at the Police station. Emily could practically feel his breathing from memory as she watched him. The only sound to be heard coming out of James was the humming.

They could hear James's humming through the window, J.J. probably did not know the song he was humming, but Emily knew him all too well, even better than most. the only other people left being his older brother Nolan Greaves and his younger brother Scott Sylvane, She recognized the sounds of his favorite song by R.E.M. It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine).

Over the course of time that Emily had known James she had seen many expressions on his face. Joy, anger, sorrow and even confusion, but the look he now wore over his face like a mask was different. Like he had been beaten and he was just waiting for it all to end. She found it extremely odd and out of character for him and his old lively attitude.

Hotchner and Rossi arrived from visiting the witness. With them were Morgan and Reid who arrived seconds after them. Morgan and Reid seemed to be giving Emily an even more teasing judgmental look, causing her to once again ask with an eye brow up "What?"

Then Morgan says as he puts a few photo's down on a desk "Well we went through your ex's house. A lot of books on mythology, he had a collection of Steinbeck. We even found a few of photos in a little compartment in the floor by a rifle, but nothing like what was used to kill the victims."

"So why are you guys giving Emily that look?" J.J. asks.

Rossi then says with a smirk "Oh it's nothing; we've just found it amusing how much Emily's taste in men has changed over the years."

"Ha, ha very funny Rossi. At least I'm not the one who's been married three times." Emily says in laughing spite to Rossi's dismay and amusement before Hotchner asks "Have the police interrogated him yet?"

"No? Chief Brody asked that Stabler and Deeks were put back the streets to find more leads. What about the survivor?" Emily replies with her own question to which Hotchner replies "Greaves does not fit the profile or her description, the man she saw in the woods has a physical resemblance to his face but the hair and eyes are wrong."

"Plus the witness said one of her attackers, the one she ID'd had a tattoo on his right hand. Seems to have a clean hand to me." Rossi says.

"So basically they arrested the wrong guy?" Prentiss says and then Hotchner says "Prentiss you know Greaves more so go in and speak with him then tell him he can leave."

"What makes you think he'll talk to me? I haven't seen him since I was in college." Emily says, unsure of how to be around James anymore, the last time they spoke they did not exactly part on good terms.

"Well he was giving you quiet the look." J.J. says and then Emily replies in her and James defense "What look?"

"The serious it's been awhile look." J.J. says before Hotchner steps in and says "Greaves will only speak to someone he knows well enough that he believes is trustworthy."

Emily sighs as she looks at James before taking the pictures and was ready for going into the interrogation room before she realized that they had not heard from Garcia yet and asks "What about Garcia, have any of you even talked to her since you arrived in Parker?" trying to prolong the chance of her having a real conversation again with James.

"We did."Reid replies and then Morgan clarifies "Basically what Garcia found in the data base was a James Greaves, born in 1971 and raised in Seattle. His parents Silas and Mary divorced when he was eighteen then his dad died of a stroke a couple of months later before he ran away from home. He has two brothers like you said Nolan Greaves and Scott Greaves, only Scott is his half brother and a former Marine. James has spent most of his life doing various jobs; usually a Mechanic or construction then he eventually joined the Navy Seals in 1994 eventually earning the rank of sergeant specializing in sniper rifles then left in 2005 went back to odd jobs until he came here two years ago."

"Oh is that all? Or is there more I need to know before I go into a room with a highly trained killer?" Emily says sarcastically, still reluctant to be near James and then forces herself to open the door. James face was ice cold when she first walked then sees it change to a warm smile upon seeing her again.

"Hello Emily. So how've you been? I was having a nice day till you and your buddies showed up with captain Street and those trigger happy goons showed up on my front door step." James says in his usual rough around the edges tone. Hiding the real him like he always does.

Emily sits across from her old boyfriend examining him more; his jaw and the front of his neck were no longer covered in stubbles. His face and life had certainly cleaned up since she last saw him.

She searched for the right words and finally tries to break the ice with him "Good to see you again James. You look good." Then James says "Yeah well being thrown into an interrogation room tends to bring out my good side." as she returned the photo's to James to see his reaction saying "I thought you would like to have these back" and the first photo James saw was that of a picture showing him and his Father when he was a kid. The picture than forced his mind into a memory of his own.

To the night his life was first put on this course.

**1989 Seattle**

A young 18 year old James Greaves stood at the grave of his father Silas Greaves with a cross erected over the grave with his old leather jacket hanging from it. James was alone, his hand holding his father's Family antique the Colt M1911 that once belonged to his grandfather James Robert Greaves who served in the Second World War.

He had tired of life. His older brother Nolan was now off in college and his younger brother Scott was off living with another family. His mother he could no longer stand to be around, he hated her with every part of his being for how she destroyed their family and refused to even try to save it. His father was the only one who ever understood him, his family was dead in his eyes, and he just wanted it to all be over. He tried to kill himself in front of that grave, to die near the only person he had left to care for in the world, but he could never do it.

So he chose to leave, putting the weapon away he says to the grave "I'm sorry Dad. I should have helped more, I should have tried more. Maybe if I cared more you would still be alive. Well, I'm done with this town dad. There's nothing but traitors and back stabbers. I think I'll see if there's a better life for me out there."

James then looks at the leather jacket hanging from the cross and takes it into his hands before throwing it on himself and saying before leaving "Thanks dad, I'll bring this back one day, I promise."

**Back in the Present**

Emily could see the pain on his face as he turned the page around and asks as he puts the pictures away in his pocket "So uh, did you need something Emily?"

"You're free to go James; I just wanted to see if I could ask you a few questions." Emily says laying back in her chair noticing his slow breathing as he seemed to be searching his mind for the answer and then finally says "Sure thing Emily. What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about the murders that have been happening around Parker?" Emily asks and then James replies "Pretty much everything that people in town are saying 'people found in the woods, shot and stabbed then eaten.' Some guy out there is playing a little Wendigo act."

There was a moment of silence between Emily and James as they stared at each other then finally he asks "Why did you think I would know anything about it? Was it that ass hole Stabler?"

"Know a survivor was found a while back and she was able to ID her attacker as a guy that looks like you only with a tattoo on his hand." Emily replies then continues with another question "What made you think Stabler was the reason we brought you here?"

"Are you kidding me? That bastard will take any excuse to throw a happy person in jail. He really hates me though because I got his last partner fired. Course she did brutally attack me in an attempt at a false confession." James replies.

"You really expect me to believe one cop would try to blame any crime on you?" Emily asks in disbelief. And then James replies sarcastically "A cop trying to convict a guy for something he didn't do, no that never happens."

Then he continues by saying "Emily you and I both know what people are capable of a lot of things. Women have abortions and guys turn their backs on their mothers. You're a grown up, I thought you would have learn this by now."

Emily then believing there was no further reason to hold him and she says "Well if you're ready to leave you can go now."

James then stands up ready to go but then stops in the door way and asks "Wait, wasn't someone from the BAU supposed to be coming by to see me?" to which he replies "I'm one of them." Then James smirks and says "Small world after all."

Then he leaves to retrieve his things.


	5. Chapter 4

James returned to his home down by Greaves Salvage. He had decided to take another look through the pictures skipping the ones that involved his Father and Mother. There he could fine many happy memories as he leaped through the pictures. One on his Grandparents from when he was still a year old, one of him from when he was taken on his first hunting trip by Nolan and their dad, then there were the ones of him, his childhood friend Oliver and a teenage Scott before he left to visit Nolan at Yale and then finally he found the ones of him and Emily. Just seeing them brought back a tear to his eye as he remembered the thought of the life he could have had with her. But he would not linger on the past or what might have been, looking towards the past would bring him no closer, only more sadness at the losses. No he would look forward as he always did. Keep on moving forward with your life until the day you die as his grandfather use to say.

He then opens the secret compartment in his floor finding his Knight's Armament SR-25 sniper rifle returned to its position. The pictures and his M1911 were placed down into the compartment next a silver ring with Latin words engagement on the inside of it, a ring he had a replica of on his right ring finger.

After locking the front door of his home he begins to leave the scrap yard, as he does this he runs into Danny Banks, one of the younger mechanics who worked on the scrap yard wit him, and he asks "Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny stopped for a second then walked beside James out of the scrap yard as he replied "I came by to finish up what was left of this car that was brought in this morning." Since He started working there James had developed a Father-son relationship with him. He had never really had the time to marry a girl after his failed relation with Emily Prentiss, and as such never had the time to have any children of his own.

James says "Good, good Danny. Hey listen, I'm goanna have the place closed down for a couple of days, could you let the others know in the morning?" Danny nods his head and says "Sure thing James is something wrong?"

James then brushes off his concern saying "Yeah everything's fine Danny, I just want this whole murder mess to die down before people come down here on a witch hunt." Much to Danny's laughter at his term he used to often mock the law enforcement in West Memphis or when he belittled the Military he had come to loath.

As they neared the exit to Jams home Danny asked teasing his father figure "So who was that FBU agent lady anyway?" James looks at him nervous to answer and asks "Which one? There were two."

"The one you were calling Raven." Danny clarifies and then James says "She just this girl I use to date when I was around your age."

"Oh so you only dated her?" Danny asks trying to learn more than James sighs in frustration then says "Goodbye Danny see you in a few days." As they part ways with one another.

"Oh come on James. It's not like I was asking if you were engaged to the woman or anything." He could hear Danny saying as he left before he hears him ask another question as he continues to walk away "Wait were you?" as he left for a dinner in town.

**Meanwhile**

Emily like the rest of the team had been rest for the night after the profile was given to the public and along with J.J. went to a local dinner with the only surviving victim Kate to get her food before she went to her apartment for the night, still trying to put her mind away from the hell she had barely escaped with her life. No one in town could not help but feel sorry for her, the team included.

Emily felt her phone ring and stepped aside near the door while J.J. was with Kate getting the food. She had called Garcia earlier for information and had been waiting to hear the whole story of what she had found on James, but was finding it difficult to get any calls to go through and could only leave voice messages, as she continued to wait patiently for her to call back. Now it seemed like she was getting somewhere.

"Hey Penelope, I've been trying to call you for most of the night. Is something wrong?" Emily asked relieved to finally hear Garcia's voice but at the same time frustrated it took so much time to finally reach her.

"No everything's fine Emily, Hotch just had me getting everything sent to him and working with some of their tech people down there is hard then it seems. And to top it all of some detective was grilling me for some of the things found on that James Greaves guy." Garcia says, the agitation was as clear as day to Emily simply by the tone of her voice.

"What detective?" Emily asks, believing instantly it was Stabler even though she was still doubtful of James story about him, and then Garcia confirms it saying "Detective Stabler. Then his partner Deeks called asking for stuff on the case." Emily was beside herself, somewhat disappointed in herself for not believing James and then she asks "What did you find?"

"On the case?" Garcia asks and then Emily clarifies "No, that tattoo Kate described being on her attacker." Causing Garcia to say "Oh that, not at first. Then I asked some of my friends on the web and they gave me some leads on the three wolves biting their own tail in a circle. The common one being a Celtic symbol for Intelligence, cunning, communication, friendliness, loyalty, Generosity, compassion and hunting."

"Is that all?" Emily asked, as her mind tried wonder into a memory of a time she had seen that tattoo on the right side of James chest when they were together one night, but she was able to maintain control of her mind and forced herself to suppress the memory not wanting them to affect her judgment.

"Actually I was curious, what did Morgan and the others give you, the short version or the long one?" Garcia asks curiosity getting the better of her as she had more to talk to her about.

"I'm guessing it was the short one to save time." Emily replies and then Garcia says "Figures, you should see all the things I found on him. Let's just say it would be enough for Castle to make ten best sellers if he broke them down with some fiction and drama."

"Why? What did you find?" Emily asked, feeling some anxiety at the thought on the possibly this could lead to something that could mean he was in fact the killer.

"James Allen Greaves, born 1971 raised in Seattle by his parents until they divorced when he was eighteen, his father died of a stoke a couple of months later and then ran away from home after having a huge fight with his mother and took the Family Colt M1911 with him. There were a few police reports from the small towns he worked in as mechanic, mostly disorderly conduct or resisting arrest." Garcia says before Emily slightly interrupts her, jokingly saying "Boys will be boys." A phrase James once told her in justification for his poor choice of life style at the time.

"Yeah well he seems to have cleaned up his act by 1991, at the time he was working as a mechanic in New Haven. Which now that I think of it he lived and worked near where you lived when you were attending Yale." Garcia said, revealing the real reason she was calling to Emily. Gossip, always the gossip with her.

"How did I not see this one coming?" Emily asked herself aloud on the phone then says "Alright Garcia say it."

"How come you didn't tell everyone you were engaged to James for three months?" Garcia asked Emily over the phone, showing that she had learned the full extent of her relationship, also confirming her fear of one of them learning one of the many things she never wanted anyone to know about her, even her own team.

"Well come on Emily say something, you don't keep a lot of secrets from your family." Garcia said, demanding answers out of her friend then Emily finally replies after seconds of silence that felt like years upon eternity from her perspective "Garcia, there are just some things about my life that I'm not too proud of how they ended. Besides, what happened between me and James happened years ago. It's not like me and him have unresolved issues."

"Uh-huh." Garcia replied sarcastically, causing Emily to ask frustrated "What?"

"Well There is the fact that Derek mentioned you and him giving each other looks, but you were never looking each other directly in the eyes."

"Garcia there is nothing unresolved between me and James, I swear on my dad's grave."

"If you say so Emily. I got to say though Emily, I took a look at some of the photo's from him back then, I could definitely see him being with you for a while. But being engaged to a guy who looks like a redneck? How did that work out?" Garcia finally finished, mentioning James pros and cons then Emily replies "Okay first of all Penelope, never call James a redneck, especially if he's around, trust me he would go ape on you. He hated when I called him that."

"Well I'm sure you enjoyed it when he went ape on you." Garcia teased her friend and then there was a moment of Silence on Emily's end before she says "I...I did…I'm... oh shut up."

Emily Closes the phone, all red faced in embarrassment before seeing J.J. come back in after taking Kate to her car. Then she asks upon seeing her face all red "Is something wrong Emily?"

"N…No. it's nothing J.J. it's just, Garcia was just messing with my head a little." Emily replies before seeing that J.J. noticed something that caused her to chuckle. Emily could tell by the look on her face and in her eyes that it was something she was not going to like and asks confused "What's so funny?"

Then J.J. points towards the door behind her and she says "Your old boyfriend." before Emily looks back to see James walk by her from the door to the dinner saying "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."


	6. Chapter 5

Emily stood in the dinner with J.J. beside her, still in shock after seeing James walk past her. Watching him walk through the dinner and she saw him once exchange words with a man in the dinner named Steve before taking a seat at a table in the corner of the large room.

J.J. noticed the look Emily was giving James as she watched him walk through the dinner. The pupils in her eyes dilating as she watched him with her face trying to hold back a smile. She could tell just by that look on her face what James had once been to her. She could not have been entirely certain on what he means to Emil now, but it was definitely not meaningless. The same she could tell by the way James looked at Emily, the look on his face and eyes told a lot about him and his relationship with her.

Emily begins to look a little discouraged as she contemplates going over to speak with him. They had changed so much since she last saw him. When she told him how they just needed some time apart she regretted it the second he agreed with her, then she regretted it even more when she was never able to see him again until now.

J.J. was given her takeout food by one of the employees and then she turns to her friend and says "Ready to go Emily." Then Emily says "Uh, J.J. could you just go on without me, I'll head to my room in a minute."

"Are you sure?" J.J. asks, knowing all too well what her friend was considering doing. Then Emily replies with a slight small chuckle "Yes I'm sure." Appreciating her friends concern. Then J.J. finally agreed to leave for her apartment, promising to leave Emily's food in her room.

Emily took a moment to walk around the dinner for a second, searching her mind and heart for the right words to say. Then in a moment of pure annoyance at this shyness tells herself "Oh screw it." Before she begins to walk up to James table and he invites her to take a seat, she accepted the invitation without hesitation. A waitress then was given a beer by a waitress.

James took a moment of silence as Emily took a sip of her drink. He watched his lips as they touched the bottle and the alcohol went down into her throat. His face still showing that calm and reserved country boy look on his face.

"I got to say James, I was surprised to find out you were here, and so close to your older brother no less." Emily says wanting to strike up a conversation with him then James gives her a look of confusion before asking "You went to see my brother?"

"Yes, I was given some time off to go on vacation and I just started to reconnect with Amanda so she asked me if I wanted to come by for a while." Emily says as he takes in another drink.

James then finally says something he had been meaning to say for a long time "Well traveling to Parker, visiting my sister-in-law. You're very lively for a dead woman." Emily felt as if her hot stopped when he said those words as her face and body just seemed to freeze up on her. Then James clarifies his words, believing he gave her the wrong idea "I mean I saw your tomb stone a few months back. Last I checked that usually means that the person the name belongs to is dead."

Emily for some reason felt moved that he had learned of her supposed death. As Emily process her feeling on the matter James follows up saying "Don't get me wrong Raven, I'm glad you alive, I'm overjoyed by the fact of it."

"Thanks James, I just found myself in some trouble last year and I needed to stay low until it died down." Emily apologizes to her ex-fiancée before James starts to try and change the subject "When did you get to working in the FBI?"

"About 20 years now, why did you join the Navy Seals?" Emily replies with her own question and James gives a quick repost "Last time I saw you, you said we needed some time apart. I respected your wishes as usual and went back to Seattle to see my little brother graduate then spent the next few days and the following month trying to make up for lost time with Scott and Mom. I called a few times, but you never picked up and I decided to wait some more. Scott mentioned he was leaving to join the Marine Corps so I thought why not take a shot at one myself. Applied for the Navy and then after a year I went through hell week and before I knew it I was a Seal."

Emily watched James face the whole time he was explaining the events that led to him being a Navy Seal. Then she asks "How come you never came back or called me up again?"

"Emily I tried. I waited patiently for ten years hoping things would work out. I tried to find your phone number, I called a few times and they refused to let me speak with you, said you were over in Europe then finally I gave it one last try and instead found a tomb stone in the place of a person."

Emily was mortified by this news. She had always wondered why he never came back into her life. She always believed that James had just given up on their relationship or that it was just the world's way of saying it was not meant to be. She immediately felt an urge to say something, anything to make her feelings known "James I'm sorry, I never knew that."

James just shrugged his head with a half smile at Emily before saying "Don't worry about it; we're both alive and well."

Greaves then says in another attempt to strike up a conversation "I can probably get why people like the whole FBI thing, but why the BAU? Your basically psychologists only with badges."

Emily took a moment to examine her knowledge of James and she takes advantage of the opportunity to mess with him a little "What's wrong James, don't you want to know why you are the way you are?"

Then James replies before taking another sip of his beer before it goes empty "I already know what's wrong with me. I grew up in a broken family in a shitty town. a Father who was usually too busy working or pushing mom around when they hit a hard spot in their marriage, a Mother who always tried to help me while working two jobs while dad was buried in his work. My big brother was the only one who was there when I needed him, and then I screwed up when it was supposed to be my turn to do the same with Scott."

Emily then decides to tap on this one nerve of his and she says "I got to say James looking back when I was learning about the human mind I realized a few things about you and how your work."

"What's that?" James asks as he is brought another beer.

Emily then takes a drink of hers before saying "You were born in a normal Family, you loved them, you would have done anything for them, and your Father you were the closest with since you were a kid, your life from your prospective was perfect until the day you learned your parents were divorcing. Your life after that was spent in constant pain and misery. Even before your Father died you blamed your Mother for the whole thing because she asked for the divorce, believing he placed her own personnel needs before her Family. Then you just ran away. Young, angry and confused you had difficulty trusting people besides your brothers and friends back in Seattle. You also developed a special distrust of women, never believing you could fully trust them. I was probably the first real relationship you had. Then for most of your life you loathed and hated authority figures you never had to obey and listen to."

She then continued by saying "You're a grown man, having spent his life trying to prove to yourself that you've changed, that you're not that same scared kid who watched as his Family was destroyed, but still deep down your that scared angry kid holding onto the past and refusing to let go."

James didn't make a reply that time. He just sat there with his beer in his hand as he looked down it in shame. He would not even try to brush it off or deny it. He knew it was true, he knew it the day he first left home and Seattle behind him when he was a kid that he would never be able to have the life he wanted.

Emily then finally hears James speak up, the tone in his voice and the character having changed "Like I've said, I know what's wrong with me and I've got no problem with admitting it. It's not like I'm the only one here with their share of Family problems."

Emily soon found herself on the defensive herself realizing that even though she knew everything there was to know about James, but James also knew everything there was to know about her. She expected him to turn the table on her, but he didn't he just said after he finished his second beer "Well Emily this has been fun, but I think I'll be heading home now."

James put the beer down as Emily asked one last question "Hey James you remember when the police brought you into the station today, they said a witness ID'd you?"

"What about it Emily?" James asks pulling out the money to pay for the drinks.

"The man she ID'd looked a little like you, but he had one difference there was a tattoo on one of his hands." Emily says, hoping to hear him say something that convince her more that he was not the killer.

James then replies with a half smile on his face "We both know that you know where all my Tattoo's are, and what they all look like." He then pulls up both his hands and says "And we both know I don't have any tattoo's on my hands."

Emily kind of half smiles herself, knowing full well what he meant. She missed those days sometimes when they were together. Her face showing a little red as she tried to suppress the memories before saying "Funny thing is this Tattoo looks like three wolves biting their tales forming a circle like the Uroboros. The same kind you have on your chest, the same one you said was one the men in your Family have been using for generations."

James face was frozen stone cold as she described the tattoo. His face seemed almost fearful at the thought of the tattoo. He knew it though; she could tell by the way he reacted. James just barely manages to get a question out of his mouth "You're sure that's what the tattoo looks like, you're absolutely positive?"

"Yes I'm sure James. That's how the victim described it." Emily replies.

James lays back in his seat contemplating his words carefully, unsure if he would be able to explain. Finally after a couple of seconds that felt like hours, upon days upon years upon centuries he finally says "There was this story my dad and Grandpa used to tell me when I was a kid, I never gave it much belief in it until I heard the story about the Bender Family in Kansas. Sometime after the civil war member of this one family with a tattoo that resembled wolves. The only difference was that they were like a pack of wolves, hunting people on the road and the frontier and then cooked and then they would eat them like food, before leaving the bones and leftover meat to be found. The authorities eventually caught up with them after one of the victims managed to get away but when they finally found the shack they had been using it was empty. The only thing remaining was the blood soaked rags and tools used to cook up and serve the bodies. Months later all the deputies, the sheriff and the witness all disappeared."

Emily could see why James was scared to tell her this story, its plot matching how all the dead victims had ended up. Her mind could only imagine how he dealt with this story growing up, and how it must have deeply disturbed him growing up.

"How come you and Nolan never told me and Amanda about this?" Emily asks before James replies "Well first of all Nolan has always been able to take in even the worse of news, absorb, process it then move on with his life. Second I was a kid when I was told this, my dad and Grandpa told me a lot of stories, sometimes folklore and other part of Native Mythology. As I grew older and began to develop my emotions and thoughts I just assumed it was a story, a Wendigo fable."

Emily quickly follows up with her own question again "Do you think this story could have any possible connection to these murders that are happening?"

James then begins to stand up and says "I don't know but I do know one thing, the wilderness for the trees and grass where me and the others hunt at, it's like the forest of sleepy hallow. Even the bravest man would not go that far in there. Some of the forest near Parker hasn't been explored for years. Who knows what's really out there in those woods."

James leaves his money to pay for the drinks her and Emily had shared and says "I'll be seeing you are Raven."

"Are you going somewhere?" Emily asks then he replies "I'll be going on a hunting trip, probably wait till all this blows over." Then he left leaving Emily very confused as to his state of mind and perplexed by the story he had told her.

**Back at home**

James finally returned home, feeling exhausted. He locked the door behind him before walking into his bathroom turning on his shower. He steps in front of the mirror as he waits for the water to mix perfectly between hot and cold.

He pulls of his shirt, his body aching as he moved around in his age. As he looks into his mirror he examines the tattoo on his body, the three wolves biting on their tales tattoo on the upper right side of his chest and the tattoo of an Ace of Spades on his left arm were the only ones visible at the moment. He pauses for a moment as he saw the three wolves. He wondered about the story his grandfather had told him as a boy and what Emily had told him about the surviving victim seeing her would-be killer having a similar tattoo just like his on the killers had. It caused him to wonder if he should have put more stock into the story he was told.

James then shakes of the thought and the memory before getting into the shower, wanting to wash away some of the bad memories from the day. He was glad that Emily was here and in Parker though. Then his eyes close as he feels the water come down on his head and back.

One thought did return to him on this murder investigation though, was this as bad as it could possibly get for him, or was there more to come?


	7. Chapter 6

Emily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Her dreams of the past had been cut short after only a few hours of sleep, not the amount that would count as a goodnights rest, but it was enough sleep to help her get through the day. Her meeting with James had left her a little disturbed from the story he had told her the night before about the cannibal family and how he mentioned that some deep parts of the nearby wilderness were unexplored and maybe even unknown parts of the wilderness.

She had taken a moment to take a shower then get ready for the rest of the day ahead of her. Her phone began to ring seconds later. Emily checked the Caller ID, it was J.J. and she accepts the call without hesitation before saying "Hey J.J."

Emily then hears her friend on the other side of the call "Hey Emily, we've got another body down the road from Greaves salvage. Hotch and the team is there already." Emily puts on her shoes and grabs her badge during the phone call and then replies "I'm on my way J.J."

**Meanwhile **

On the dirt road in the wilderness of the Parker hunting forest James Greaves is making his way down the dirt road make and used by hunters for years. He had a olive green jacket on, this was his spare jacket, the one he would wear while he relaxing on a hunting trip. In one hand he was holding onto a duffle bag and in another was his SR-25 sniper rifle.

Along with him was Steve Hunt, the man he had been speaking with in the dinner the night before, was with him. He was probably one of the few people in town right now who did not believe he was a killer. His only weapon being a Winchester rifle with a scope on top.

"So James where are you going for your camp site." Steve asked James and he responds by saying "I have this one spot I found on my first hunting trip here. Has a safe distance from where most of the rivers are and none of the predators come close to it."

Steve could see in his eyes that he was distracted by something and asks "Are you okay James? You seem a little preoccupied with something." James looks at Steve for moment, his eyes moving around as searched for his words carefully and finally decides to let it go before he says "Nothing, just everything that's been happening has been insane. "

James wanted to go back to his job, to his daily life of a mechanic. For now that was not possible, all he could do was find a nice spot to bunker down and wait for the storm to pass. He hated that kind of thinking, but it was all he had to go on anymore. A few times he wanted to go back and face the problem back in Parker, but all he could do was keep on walking deep into his hunting ground and hunt and survive until it was over and he could go back to his old life.

**Back in Parker**

Emily was driving her car down the road when she found finally found the police road block and the crime scene a mile away from James's home and Greaves salvage. She parked her car on the side of the road before getting out and shows her badge to one of the police officers and they let her through. The body of a young man was found on the side of the road with a bullet in its back. The victim was in perfect condition, no trace of cannibalism was to be found on the body. Among the items found on the body was the wallet, the ID said his name was Danny Banks.

She had heard one of the detective's mentions he was a mechanic at Greaves salvage. Stabler quickly began to point the finger at James again, not the Emily was too surprised. From the moment she first saw him she recognized him for what he is, a self righteous son of a bitch who would do anything to screw James over. The grudge he held against him was clear as day.

Hotchner then tells one of the detectives to get a warrant to search Greaves salvage and James's home. Emily felt disbelief in their theory that James would do this, she refused to believe it. It would be like someone accusing one of her colleagues of a similar crime.

J.J. stayed with Emily as she waited by her car and asks "Are you okay Emily?" then she responds by saying in a less than convincing reply "I'm fine J.J., will everyone quit asking me that. It's nothing really, I just want to finish this case and get out of here so I can finish the rest of my vacation."

"Nice lie there Emily, you'd think after working with other profilers for so long you know lying doesn't do you much good. Now how about you be completely forth coming with me." J.J. says wanting to fully hear what was on Emily's mind and it paid off, because seconds later she says "It's just, the night before when I was speaking to James and I asked James about how the victim described her attacker as having a tattoo of three wolves..."

"And?" J.J. asks before Emily comes clean, finishing her statement "That tattoo is one that James's family has been using that very tattoo since the end of the civil war. I also know James has one just like it on him, but it's not on his hands, it's on his chest"

"Sounds like you were closer to him than you said, if you were able to see a tattoo on his chest." J.J. says as she begins to deduce more on her relationship with James. Emily could feel her face warm up from embarrassment before leaning back against the car and sighs, trying to shake the feeling and then she says "When I first met James, I didn't think much of him, seemed a like a backwoods redneck use to kicking it in the sticks. Nolan introduced me to him at a party he and Amanda dragged me to. Over the next few days I got to know him better, he was kind, warm hearted, and friendly. We started to date, it lasted for months and into the next year and before I knew it we were engaged."

J.J. sees the loss and hurt in Emily's eyes as she recounted the cliff notes of her relationship. She was still curious to how it ended and asks "What happened?" Emily looks up at her for a moment, her mouth half open and eyes showing sadness before saying "That year we were engaged my mother found out and wanted to meet him herself, was surprised to see how well it went, then as the month went by and my nerves began to grow we started fighting more and more to the point that I asked for us to separated for a while, then I never came around to calling him back and he never came looking for me so I always assumed he decided it was over. Sad part is that when I was talking to James last night, I found out that he waited on me for ten years."

"Emily, I'm sorry to hear that." J.J. asks and Emily says "Don't be, it was a long time ago and nothing can be done about it now." J.J. backs off a little in the conversation before asking "Do you want to give it another try with him? It's obvious he still has feelings for you." Emily found the idea of being with James again very appealing, but she was unsure of the chance that James would want to get back together.

Hotchner, who had been on the phone for a few minutes finally got off and Morgan asks "What's happening?" Hotchner then says "The Judge signed the warrant; we can search the house now."

Emily followed the others down to the Greaves salvage yard; she then had to wait outside while everyone else goes through the house, searching to see if James was still home. They were all seen coming out seconds later with Morgan saying "It's clear."

Emily later was given a pair of gloves and was told to look through the nearby Pickup truck. She found the door locked and begins to look around for something. James had always done things simply whenever he wanted to hide something. She looks in the bed of the truck find where he left a few pieces of scrap in plain view and unattended. One thing stood out, a wobbly piece of metal that she quickly rolled over to the side, and then she saw it, a key. She took the key saying "Same old James."

The door unlocked and she first took a look in the passenger side of the truck. The inside was surprisingly clean, one or two books were found on the floor of the passenger side one written by Steinbeck and the other was by Arthur Miller.

Rossi eventually came out from the house and joins her search, taking the driver's seat. Emily looks up from her search and asks "You finished with the house already?" Rossi then replies as he takes a look at the radio "No, but they seem to have everything covered in there so I thought I'd come out and help you with this." He then took a notice to the small dream catcher that was hanging from the rear view mirror, something he didn't expect to find and says I never picked Greaves for the kind of guy with sleeping problems."

Emily looks up herself from her search of the passenger side and sees the dream catcher herself, recognizing it immediately and then she says "I can't believe he still has that." Seeing that it looked exactly like one purchased years ago when they were on a short vacation and pasted by a reservation in Arizona on their way to a place called Death Valley. Rossi could see the feature of a smile on her face as she stared at the dream catcher before returning to look through the passenger side and the glove compartment. He knew right away something was up and asks "You seen this before?" He then watched as Emily stopped from her search of the glove compartment and then she says "The first year me and James were together I was on vacation for the summer and he was going to visit a cousin of his on a reservation in Nevada before they went on a camping trip in a place called Death valley. Well I tagged along with him and while we were there He bought that Dream catcher there from a local store."

"Sounds like it was a good trip for you and him?" Rossi asks, speculating as to the nature of the trip she had with James. Emily then replies with a smile on her face "The best two weeks we ever spent together." Emily then resumed searched through the glove compartment, finding a few burned CD's with the names of various bands from the 70's, 80's and 90's and a folded map under another book by Steinbeck.

"Anything interesting in there?" Rossi asked, Emily then says as she puts everything back excluding the map and says "Some old music, another Steinbeck book and a map." She then opens the map and places it on the hood of the truck, seeing symbols in one small area of the map. Detective Deeks joins them and says "Nice hunting map."

Emily and Rossi jolt their neck view to him and Emily asks "Is that what this is?" to which Deeks says "Yeah, James and some of the hunters in Parker, they keep maps like these so they can find their way around the woods on hunting trips until they learn the parts of the lay out in the wilderness. They put these special markings hear for locations that mean something special to them that only they would understand the significance of."

Emily then took a look at the symbols, one of an Egyptian hieroglyph eye with a tree sketch by it. On the river was a stick fish symbol. There was a drawing of a fire firefly and feathers, these was symbol were all around in the map and at the center of them all was a cross. This cross was different though, Emily did not need the genius Spencer Reid to know it, she recognized it as a cross often associated with the Knights Templar, an order of warrior monks from the times of the Crusades whom were eventually were disbanded, a story and symbol she had heard James speak of more than once when he was young and still expanding his knowledge of various religions and occultism in the world.

There was one last symbol on the map, it stood far away from the rest, and the symbol was two measuring scales with their points crossing and a G between them. This symbol was one anyone would know, the symbol of the Freemasons.

Deeks then says "Wherever James is and whether or not he has anything to do with these murders, we won't know anything new until we figure out what these symbols mean." Emily quickly asked upon hearing Deeks doubt to James guilt and asks "You don't think he's the one doing this?" Then Deeks quickly responds by saying "I may be Stabler's partner, but that doesn't mean I agree with every little thing he says. I want to catch the monster doing this; he just wants someone to blame and an excuse to go after Greaves."

Emil and the detective turn their attention back to the house as they saw the rest of the BAU walk out of the House along with Detective Stabler still angry and still bitter as he complained of how there was not a "Damn Thing" to use against Greaves. Then Rossi asks "Nothing?"

Then Hotchner says "Some clothes are missing along with the rifle and the pistol he had yesterday." Then Morgan takes a look at the map Emily had spread on the hood of James's pickup truck and asks "What is that?"

Emily then says "Some old map James had in the glove compartment." and Reid takes a notice to the Templar and Freemason symbol. Saying "Interesting." Causing Stabler to ask "And how do you figure that?"

After listening to Stabler's arrogant comment he points to the Cross and says "This symbol was used by Knights Templar during the Middle ages and the G in-between the two scales is a symbol of the Freemasons. These two groups were in some of the books in his home back there."

"Is there anything on the back?" Morgan asks before he takes hold of the map and then flips it over showing he was right about his hunch on the back. On the back was something to behold, words written in Mandarin and Emily asks "What is all this?"

Reid was the only one to recognize it and says "It' Mandarin. It's mostly used in the people's republic of China and north Korea."

Emily found this surprising, she had never known James to have learned any other languages other than English and asks "Hey guys when Garcia told you what she found on James did she mention any language training?'

Morgan then says "She mentioned that some of it had a seal with a Langley logo on it."

"Greaves was in the C.I.A.?" Deeks asks before Rossi says "Maybe not, some Navy seals with Special skill sets can be requested by the C.I.A. for special assignments."

Stabler then begins to go off "So Greaves could gave some of the skills to kills these people-"but Deeks cuts him off, standing up for the absent James, something he and Emily both knew no one else there would do "Give it a rest Stabler, James isn't doing this. The victim was killed the night before and he was at the Dinner for most of the night."

Stabler was enraged in by Deeks, his defense of the man who ruined the life and disgraced the career of his old partner and friend; he then says before storming off "Oh wake up and small the bull crap. We've got a victim who identified her attacker as Greaves and another victim killed not that far from where he lives."

Emily and the others watched as he walked away and Deeks takes another look at the map and says "We need to find where James is on that map before Stabler does." Rossi then asks "Do you have an idea where he could be?" to which Deeks replies "That one river near the cross, I once saw a river like that on my first hunting trip after I moved here, if he's not there, I know a few people in town who would."

"What do you plan to do?" Emily asked and Deeks says "Find that camping sight James is probably using and hear his side of the story and bring him back to try and prove he's innocent."

"What about Chief Brody?" Hotchner asks and Deeks replies with one short statement "Screw the chief." Then he follows by saying "He doesn't care about catching the killer, he just wants to close this case then sweep it under the rug. That's probably why he called you people in." Morgan then says "If you're wrong about this you could lose your badge." Then Deeks says with a smirk on his face, a little proud of himself as he said it "You know that's the thing, I just don't give a damn."

* * *

**Author's note: For those you who have been reading this story and paying attention to the details of the story, I have changed the named of the rifle used by James, and as for the change in Deeks and his position in the story, he is meant to have a more involved part in a twist in the plot of the story as will Steve. **


	8. Chapter 7

The dawn was approaching quickly as Deeks, Emily and the rest of the BAU team moved through the woods, going to the cross location on the map. Deeks was the only cop with them. Emily could feel Goosebumps on her back as she moved through the woods with her hand close to her Glock 17 in case something alarmed her, there was just something about the wilderness far away from civilization that just spooked her to no end, especially if it' the kind James likes.

She could see in to part of James's mind. She had known him for only a year then most of another, but it was enough for her now with her profiling skills to understand a few things. When he was a kid he probably treated the hunting grounds that were closest to Seattle like his own haven from the problems he had at home. He feels alone, secluded and safe from a world he had come to loath. From the moment when they first met each other years ago when they were young adults. Emily knew, she could see it, the way he treated people, how he kept people at an arm's length, even his older brother. Once James got to know Emily better, he told her lots of things about himself, but there were some things about James that he never told her about, like what happened between him and his parents or his little brother Scott.

As they continued to walk through the woods, Deeks took a notice to Prentiss in her deep train of thought as she moved through the woods in a very alert matter and asks "So… Prentiss, you got something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Emily asks, coming out of her complete focus in her thoughts. Deeks then says "You seem a little distracted."

"Just thinking about this place, how James always seems to be attracted to places like this." Emily says, only giving half of her thoughts out in the open while withholding the other half to herself, keeping her cards close to the chest, unsure if she could truly trust Deeks with his information. He then asks "So how is it you know Greaves so well?"

Emily took a look at Deeks, unsure of what his intention was in the question and asks "What makes you think I know him at all?" to which Deeks replies "Look I know you feds like to think you know what's best but don't try the whole need to know basis bull shit with me. I saw the recording from when you interviewed him; it was like watching a friendly conversation between two old friends."

"You really want to know or are you just fishing?" Emily asks, making her uncertainty of the detective clear and he in turn makes his intentions clear "I just want to make sure I trust the right people with this one."

"So you want to know if you can trust us with this, and to do that you need to know Prentiss's relationship with James." Morgan asks sarcastically and Emily decides to let it out now then later, thinking it be better for the rest of the team to know now and not risk any more problems than they already had "He is, was my Fiancée when I was a college student."

Deeks was surprised by her statement, not as much as the rest of the team excluding J.J. who were flabbergasted at the sound of hearing Prentiss say she was engaged, something she never once brought up in the years that they had worked with her.

Deeks himself did not know much about James, he had known him a bit after he first transferred to Parker one year ago. He then hears Prentiss ask "What about you? You don't seem to be close to James, but you certainly seem to hate him or think he's the killer. So why do you think he's innocent?"

Deeks took a moment to sigh as he gathered his thoughts before saying "I transferred here a year ago from Chicago a year ago. I was on my seventh day when they brought Greaves in. Stabler's partner Beck brought this mechanic in from this new salvage yard. Dragged him from his home in the middle of the night, accused him of raping a woman that had been found dead a few hours earlier. His partner was no better than him, a fanatic on a witch hunt looking for someone to blame, she constantly took a crack at him on any case. They kept him in there for two days, no recording of the interviews, refused to let him see a lawyer. When they eventually were told to let him go I took him back to his home, but he was quiet the whole way, eventually I got to know him better as he was brought back in more and more, he is a good guy; never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."

"What happened to Stabler's old partner?" Hotchner asks and Deeks replies "One day Beck went too far, she repeatedly denied him the right to a lawyer and eventually he wound up being physically assaulted by the cop so I eventually reported her to internal affairs. She lost her badge and was charged with multiple crimes before going to jail. Unfortunately I ended up taking her spot when I was promoted to detective."

"You know, most would probably see what you did as being no better than Benedict Arnold." Morgan says, reflecting on his own time as a cop himself and Deeks says "Well if I'm a traitor what does that make Beck and Stabler, huh Chrome dome? Criminals, tortures, monsters?" Deeks then took a moment to calm down before looking onward in the wilderness as he walked and he says "Look, I'm not proud of what I did, but people like them are the reason people don't trust cop that much anymore. Unless you show them that not all of us are like that they'll never fully trust us."

There was another moment of silence before Morgan asks another question "Did You say that you were from Chicago?" to which Deeks replies "Yeah, transferred here a year ago." Then Morgan asks "Why?"

"I grew up in small towns like Parker."

"How well do you know James?" Emily asks with her own question and he replies with a blank expression "Not that well, from time to time when I first moved here I went on hunting trips with him and a few of the other hunters, we're sort of friends but he doesn't talk that much about himself."

"Yeah he does that, although I never took for the Navy type, I always had him pegged for the army man type of guy-"

Suddenly they hear a gunshot and Deeks asks "What the hell was that?" Prentiss then takes hold of Her Glock 17 as do the rest of the team with their weapons and says "Let's go find out."

**A couple of minutes earlier**

James sat against the tree of the camp site he and Steve had set up. His rifle was at a distance from himself with only his concealed M1911 in the back of his pants, covered by his olive green jacket, for self defense. Steve was on the other side of the fire still finishing what was left of his meal as James was preoccupied with his reading.

In James hand he held one of his favorite books Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. The book was like a trip down memory lane for him. The book had been one of his most prized possessions throughout his life growing up, it had been a gift from his older brother Nolan back when they were still kids and got along better than they do now, and he then later on in life before running away gave a copy to his younger brother Scott as a birthday present. He could even remember how his grandfather, the first James Greaves that he was named after, would often read books like this one along with other Steinbeck and Arthur Miller's the Crucible.

Steve took a look across from his food, cook squirrel meat, as James was reading, his Winchester rifle by him, he noticed how James seemed to enjoy reading the book like a teenager enjoyed playing video games and asks "Hey James, what is it with you and that book any way?" then follows up by says "You treat it like it's the freaking Holy Grail of books."

James then took a break from the book to respond "When I was a kid, my older brother Nolan gave me this book for my fifteenth birthday. My Grandpa used to read it to me when I was a kid having trouble going to sleep. Later on when my parents were getting divorced I came out to a hunting ground like this one near Seattle with a similar book, I would read it and all my troubles melted away for a moment, and everything was okay for a bit. Plus it's a classic."

"No, To kill a mockingbird was a classic." Steve argued in replacement of a reply and then James replies in kind right back "I never got why people liked that book so much. An innocent man went to jail after a bull shit trial and then was killed, and then the real bad guy was killed by the quiet creepy guy while attacking the Lawyer's son." James and Steve then exchanged a few witty replies before they were finally done. He then resumed reading his book before hearing Steve ask "So Greaves, who was that lady you were talking to the night before?" James then drops his book in annoyance and say "What is it everyone in this town and asking about every beautiful woman I talk to?"

"Small town. Your business is everyone's business." Steve says, bringing up the general rule and penalty of living in a small town where people with almost nothing to do with their lives is gossip if they do not have any work to do or personnel business of their own. It was a policy he despised and loathed to no end. "She's no one Steve, just this girl I was in a relationship with years ago." James says, trying to blow Steve's attention away from Emily, it doesn't work. Steve could see he was lying on one part of his words and telling the truth on the other and says "Nice lie, mind telling me the real version."

James sighs before telling himself Might as well. He then says "Back when I was working this mechanic job in New Haven I came across this Yale student, I met up with my Brother at this party on his street and him and his girlfriend introduced to this beautiful young woman named Emily, she was funny, witty, had a mind of her own, she was perfect. We were together for about a year when we were engaged then things fell apart and I joined the Navy Seals."

Steve was surprised by the story, but before he could respond they both hear a familiar and hated voice say "Well that certainly explains a lot about you."

They both turn, look and behold Detective Stabler stood with his Glock 17 raised, James reached for his rifle but Stabler took a shot in front of his hand causing dirt to shoot up and says "Don't think about it Greaves."

James then says "Detective Stabler, still as pathetic as ever." To which the bastard detective replies "You would know all about pathetic, your nothing but a murder, a rapist and a low life whose life amounts to nothing." James then decides to attack the detective with words rather than bullets or fists "And you're a self righteous son of a bitch who's a fanatic like your old partner, you put your work before your marriage, you blame me for everything bad that has happened in your life, the things that were your entirely fault."

Stabler then fires another shot over James head, causing pieces of tree to fall down on him. James did not even flinch for a second, then without hesitation he took a rock and threw it at Stabler, hitting him on the head and knocking him to the ground. James then kicks the detective's gun to the side and punches him across face when he tries to get back up.

Before James had any more time to decide what to do with Stabler he hears the click of a gun and then a voice say "James Greaves, put your hands in the air and get down on your knees." He looks in the direction and sees the BAU and Deeks, he considered just surrendering, but then the idea came that they would just arrest him and he would go to jail for a crime he did not commit and justly assaulting Stabler who started the whole thing.

Without consideration to either he bolted away from them all, heading into the darkness of the forest with Emily and Deeks the first to chase after him.


	9. Chapter 8

James continued to run through the dark wilderness of the Parker hunting ground. Emily and Deeks were behind in hot pursuit as they chased after him. James may be an aging man, but his physical condition was pretty good for a man his age. His pace was faster than theirs, keeping him at a safe distance from them. He still lacked the knowledge of how to lose them though in this wilderness, he knew it pretty well to get around but area he was being chased in was far from any spot where he could hope to lose them.

"James please stop now, just let me help you. This is only going to get worse for you if you don't." Emily yells to her former lover, trying, no she was wanting to desperately help him, knowing full well that if she did not he could end up in a worse situation than he already was.

James still had his M1911 on him, but he still had it concealed in the back of his pants with his olive green jacket covering it. James had no desire to use it, Emily was the first person in his entire life who he was ever happy to be around, the first woman in his life that he ever loved, so he kept his weapon put away, not wanting to do anything that could potentially harm her.

James continued to keep his stability and run after jumping over a log and goes through a small river. His legs jumping and piercing out of the water with every step he made in the water. Unlike most of the hunters in Parker James had made of use his Parkour in his hunting in the wilderness. Emily and Deeks stayed behind him, they were just barely managing to keep up with him after going through the river. Emily always knew how James was always physically fit back when they were together, but this of itself was a new level to her.

Greave would have kept on running if it was not for the sound of a single gunshot. He turns around quickly, fearing that someone may have shot Prentiss and then he felt a combination of relief and terror as she saw Emily was okay, but Deeks was on the ground, with a gunshot wound in his side. It did not take James that long to realize Deeks had been shot by someone other than himself and Prentiss. He slowly walks over to Prentiss and the body then he watches as she slowly puts a hand to his neck and he asks "Is he dead?'

Prentiss looks up a few seconds later with a response "It's faint, but I can barely feel a pulse." Then James hears a pair of footsteps and sees Steve holding his Winchester rifle with smoke still pouring out from the barrel as he redirected it and aimed for his so-called friend and James says in complete confusion "Steve?"

"I'm sorry James, I didn't have a choice. I was only doing what my family said to do." Steve says, showing that he was not happy by what he had done. James in a complete moment of anger and outrage at the betrayal then says as he raises his M1911 "You back stabbing son of a-"Suddenly he and Emily could feel something hard and heavy as they were hit in the back of their heads from behind. James suddenly felt his knees hit the ground and tried to turn around to face the person, to see who it was, but before he could he hit the ground then everything the world went dark, everything blacked out on him.

**Sometime later**

Emily woke up from her blackout, still feeling sore on the back of her head where she had been hit from behind by an unknown assailant. The first thing she was able to see was Steve Hunt, sitting down in a chair across from her, examining the handle, barrel and the edges of the Colt M1911that was usually in the possession of James. She at first groaned from the pain of her sore head before, then felt the restraints holding her hands behind her in the chair and then angrily asks "You! Where is James?"

Steve took a look at Emily once before standing up from the chair and places the pistol on a nearby table along with James shirt and Jacket. That was when she finally saw the horror she was in, an older man was sharpening a tool near blood plate's rags and tools used to cut up a body and where they ate them. She then noticed a twisted and insane teen age girl with blond hair playing with a bloody knife. The girl looks to Steve and says "So Steve, Uncle Lee, when are we going to tell Dad that you brought a G woman to our home along with James." Steve then looks to her and says "In a minute Maggie, let Caleb have his talk with James first."

Again ask the question in a more demanding tone and ands a few more extra words "Where the hell is James, you repulsive sons of bitches." Steve then looks back and says "I'm pretty sure my brother's having his fun with him in the cellar."

Meanwhile down in the cellar James himself was beginning to wake up, his vision being blurry as he too was still feeling the pain from being hit in the back of his head earlier. His shoes and cargo pants were still on but his shirt and jacket were absent from him. He could feel a pair of shackles on the wrists of his hands and looks up to see they were connected to chains held onto the ceiling.

He took a notice to a man in front of him admiring a small hunting knife that would have been used for carving a freshly killed dear for its pelt. The man then begins to walk over to him, taking a notice to him finally starting to come to and he says "Oh good, you awake." The voice was evil, not the run of the mill evil like a normal killer or mad man, this evil that could be heard in the voice was pure sadistic evil. The man before him was horrid; it did not take much thought or time for James to realize the evil the man had in his heart as he punched him two times in the guts, laughing as he finished each punch.

The man justified his actions by saying "That was for pointing a gun at family."

James took a second to spit on the ground, showing some blood as it hit the ground, and then he looks to the man an says "Drop dead, you Ed Gein reject."

The man then says after punching him in the stomach again "I have a name, it's Caleb." Then he asks as he pulls out a black and white photo of a young adult greaser, probably in the1950's or early 1960's when they were still around, holding onto a hunting rifle "Where can I find the man in this photo."

James was confused as to the question and the man who called himself Caleb then says "You having trouble understanding the question? Here let try it in a few other languages you speak." He then proceeded to ask the same question over in various languages that James was able to understand from his days as a high school student, drifter, Navy Seal and when he did some work with the CIA, Mandarin, French, Latin, Arabic, Spanish, Russian, German, Romanian and then Czech. He was still unable to answer the question, he understood it, and he just did not know the answer.

Caleb sighs, disappointed with the results and says as he readies his hunting knife "Fine if that's the way you want to do this, then we'll do this the hard way." Then Caleb takes his knife and begins to cutting the lower left side of his abdomen along with one on the left side of his chest and one smaller scar on his right cheek bone. James let out a cry of pain with each cut and after the cut on his cheek bone and says "Go screw yourself. I don't know who that man in the photo is; I've never seen him before in my life."

Caleb then says with a sadistic chuckle and smile "Now is that really how you talk to your Family? How disappointing, I thought you would be a bit better than this."

James face began to look down at the right hand that was holding the bloody knife and notices a tattoo on his hand, three wolves biting their tails into a circle like Uroboros. He then looks up at the man and says "You, you killed all those people?"

"Now you are starting to catch on. However you don't seem to have the answer I'm looking for about my uncle." Caleb says then James asks "Who the hell I the man in the photo, I don't recognize him?!"

Caleb then says as he puts the photo down and takes a pistol "You should, he is your Father." Leaving James silent and devastated as he realized why they shared the tattoo. Caleb loads his pistol then yells "Hey Lee get down here." Lee walks down into the cellar while Steve and his sister watch Emily. They free James hands of the chains, he angrily tries to fight back, but they take him up the stairs at gun point.

Emily watched as Caleb and Lee bring James in the room and sit him down in the chair before placing a second pair of restraints on his wrists. Emily could not help but to notice how James and Caleb looked similar.

James looks up to face Emily, his face showing complete despair until his eye met hers and his demeanor slightly improved. She was horrified to see the cuts Caleb had put on James "James, what happened to you?"

Caleb looks to Maggie and says "Margaret go get dad, I'm done with Greave here." Maggie then left the room and came back a few seconds later and the next thing James and Emily could see was a man in a wheel chair roll over and he says "So, you're my dear old cousin's son."

James took a look at the man and says "What are you talking? My dad doesn't have any cousins. Grandpa was an only child just like his wife. The same with my Dad and Mom."

The man then took a very close look at his family, surprised that he seemed unaware of whom he was and then he pulls out an even older photo than the one Caleb showed him earlier then again shows him the same photo from earlier and says "James Greaves, your father was named Silas Greaves, he served in the Vietnam war and Korean War. Your Grandfather was named James Cullen, a man you have a similar look to."

James then smirks and says "What have you back woods red necks been smoking, my Grandpa's last name was Greaves, not Cullen."

Caleb then begins to laugh manically. Emily looks at James, his body with fresh cuts and a disturbed and troubled face showing he was trying to deal and make sense of something, and then finally she asks "James, what's wrong."

The old man in the wheel chair then proceeds to tell a story "I've got a story for you "Greaves" during the great depression; there lived this family, now they're family had lived and hunted in the wilderness out west for years after the civil war ended, kidnapping people no one would miss, and then finally one generation during the great depression two brothers, my Father and his brother James were next in line, only they kidnap this attractive Gypsy girl and Dad's brother falls head over heels' for this girl and instead of killing her when he has the chance he wounds his brother and kills most of their family as they try to recapture the girl, leaving him and his brother the only two survivors of their Family, not being able to kill the only part of his family he ever care about.

It was then that James realized why they were asking about his father and how the old man ended up in the wheel chair and says with a smirk on this face "I'm guessing you what, lured by dad to one of your hunting grounds, told him this story and he shot you in the back before leaving you?"

Then the old man says "No, James, your grandfather shot me in the back as I was about to kill him, he then proceeded to burn down my home and killed my wife when she came to help me."

James was in disbelief after that, despondent to his life and the world around him, the thought that his father and grandfather would do something like that caused him to become and remain silent, refusing to face Emily anymore or anyone else in the room of that god forsaken house for that matter, then the old man in the wheel chair says "Well, I guess that's all the fun I could get from you. Caleb, do what you want with your cousin, I'm done with him."

Steve, the old man in the wheel chair and the rest left the room, leaving only Caleb to keep a confused Emily and his traumatized and confused cousin James company. He then takes some plant ingredient and puts them into a drink. Emily looks to James and whispers as she asks "James, what's he doing?" James just shrugs his shoulders and says "Don't know, don't care." James had become distant, not that Emily could blame him, and he has had only god knows what done to him by these people that it was no surprise he was starting this up again. Nolan once said he did this exact same behavior after she asked for the temporary separation that ended their engagement.

Caleb walks up to James with the drink mixed with the plant ingredient in hand and James asks "What's that for?" to which the sadistic bastard said "if nothing else, this will be entertaining." Before forcing the drink into his mouth then he makes James swallow it, causing him to pass out as Emily crying out at James to wake back up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author' note: Okay quick note here, I was asked in one of the reviews why I added an extra chunk to my last chapter, well the answer is I just felt that I had not put enough into it and that I left things a little to short. I wanted to go back and add a few more things that I believed would fit in with the story, so if their is any other confusion please let me know.**

* * *

After Caleb forced the drugged drink that James now realized was tea, Emily watched as he walks away and could be heard saying "That should give me some entertainment later." She watched helplessly as her friend fell in and out of consciousness as his eye's grew heavy, then light and back to heavy again.

James could feel the after taste of the drink he was forced to swallow, he recognized it as tea, really, really bad tea. He passed out a few times without realizing it; to him it was like being back in high school again, trying to shake off being sleepy in a boring math class. He could just barely see Emily across from him as he lifted his heavy eyes up for a few seconds then resumed having trouble lifting them. As he finally got to the half and half of the sleepiness, James saw a man standing in front of him; it was a hallucination of his grandfather dressed like he was before he died in 1988. James thought he was starting to go crazy cause of the torture before he finally realized the apparition before him was a hallucination brought on by the drugs Caleb forced him to have along with that god awful tea.

"What's wrong there Jr? You look a little down, probably shouldn't have had all that Belladonna in the tea." The hallucination of his grandfather said before vanishing, addressing him by his nickname. Then James asks as he mumbles in his words, till half-asleep and half-awake "What are you talking about gramps? What Belladonna?" much to Emily's confusion as she could not see his hallucination of the grandfather he once spoke so highly of to her.

"James, what going on, who are you talking to over there?" Emily asks, concerned that he had something done to his mind, like a psychotic break down, brought on from either the physical injuries from his torture in the cellar or the drugs he had forced to take along with the tea down his throat by Caleb.

The hallucinations reappeared to James, coming back a couple of seconds later, this time he was seeing his old buddy Damien Wilson, a friend he worked with in the C.I.A. for a while before dying on a mission. James took a look at the hallucination before hearing it say "Greaves, man you look like crap, kind of like that time we were in Kabul for the first time, only without any bruises on your face. What happened to you, I thought I trained you to be tougher than this." The hallucination of Wilson then looks back at Emily as she continued to try and reach out to him with her words as she repeatedly asked him who he was talking to and if he was okay. Wilson takes look back at James, with a half smiles, after appearing to take a good look at Emily saying "Wow, quite the looker you've got there Greaves." and then it asks "What's her story? She your girlfriend?"

James then frowns with annoyance at the hallucination and says "Oh be quiet Wilson, Jesus your giving me a head ache."

The still drugged hunter looks around at the chair he was restrained to by some rope around his hands, not that it was much of a problem, he was able to free himself from it in a few seconds with some quick work of his hands, and then he says "Damn that Belladonna crap." Causing Emily to asks "What was that James?" then he clarifies by saying "Atropa Belladonna, it's one of these plant drugs that can be found in Europe, North Africa and West Asia. In a large dose it can kill you, but if you put in just the right amount with something to wash it down then it can cause a few minor hallucinations as I just found out."

Footsteps could be heard coming from the next room, James looks to Emily and whispers "Act natural." and then pretends to still be restrained, Maggie walks into the room, finding James reawakened and says "Well aren't you a tough one. Usually takes someone about an hour or two before they finally come to after a shot of that stuff."

"Why?" James asks, just one word was all he said, demanding answers, then she asks "Why?" and James clarifies "Why did you kill all those people?"

Maggie then says with a laugh "Why? Cause its fun."

After hearing that James just shut down and remained silent as he was shooting Maggie an angry and hatful glare, Emily could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't faking it. James had only known they were his relatives for a few minutes and in that time he had come to loath and despises them more than an atheist does religion. Maggie then says grabbing onto some of his hair "What's the matter cousin, cat got your tongue?" then she grabs his M1911 and says "I guess that Gypsy bitch your grandpa married and your mother didn't teach you any manner when you were little, I guess I'll have teach you for them instead."

Not seeing any other opportunities coming up and in a moment of pure rage at her insulting his true family James grabs hold of Maggie throwing her to the ground, disarming her of the weapon then begins to beat her repeatedly as the rage just seemed to come out all out once. Finally having realized what he was doing James grabs the barrel of his M1911 and with one hard strike of the handle of his gun knocks her unconscious.

James begins to stand himself up from the fight and says as he looks down at the unconscious murderer "My grandmother may have been a Gypsy and my grandfather may have turned his back on your fucked up family, but at the least they tried to raise right, to make me a better person. Not sure if I can say the same for your family or if they even attempted to raise you right."

He then puts on his shirt and slides his olive green jacket around his sides, still feeling the soreness of his wounds with every move his skin and limbs made. James then walks over to Emily and undoes her restraints. The first thing Emily asked as she was free and James returned her Glock 9mm "Do you have a plan here James?"

James then says as he grabs some supplies to be used for stitching himself up later "Yeah, get the hell out of this house and get as far away from this fucked up family as possible." Then Emily asks concerned for the statistics of it succeeding "That's your plan?" then James says "What, it's not suppose to be perfect, I'm making it up as I go along."

As they leave for the door, both Emily and James hear Lee's voice "Greaves, he's-" but before he could say anymore James fires a shot into his shoulder, knocking him back to the ground, groaning and cursing from the pain, and then he says "Run." Emily then followed behind him and following his instructions to the letter, not wanting to stop for nothing or risk having to take another trip into that mad house.

Emily could feel her heart pounding like the beat of a drum as she was running through the Minnesota forest with James running beside her. The Cannibal family chasing after her, firing rifles for their feet. She could see the shots land into the ground and hear them just barely missing her head and going by her ear.

She could hear the fire of James's Colt M1911 as he returned fire. She was still surprised by his ability to keep up with her as they ran. After all the things that Family had done to him, she at the very least believed he would have trouble moving without feeling extreme pain or have his insides hurting with every step he made as he ran like the Runner of Marathon. Though he probably would not die of exhaustion after yelling "victory!"

She would not stop running for anything. If James had dropped to the ground or tripped she would go back to help him, but that was it.

The Family of Cannibal's were a new thing for Emily in her time as a profiler. She had read up on numerous serial killers like Jack the ripper, Ed Gein even H.H. Holmes. All had things in their crimes that helped the team build profiles and to find a way to locate and arrest them. This was different though, a whole Family, a group of killers who derived pleasure from the thrill of the hunt and kill.

Spencer once told her of a Family in Kansas called the Benders who lived and owned an Inn and a small general store, killing other people mostly travelers. But these people were more horrid, it was like meeting the real life version of the Texas chainsaw Massacre, only without the Texas part and the Leather Face and the chainsaw.

"For a Family of Hunters, they sure do suck at the shooting part of the hunt." James says, mocking their inability to get in a decent shot at them.

Suddenly a bullet grazes James on the left arm causing him to curse "Sumbitch!" before they make a turn in their run in the wilderness and they both take cover behind a log.

"You think we lost them?" Emily hears James ask, and then she looks and sees him holding onto the graze on his arm as he breathed steadily. She then looks over reading her Glock 9mm as James checks his ammo. Then they both feel their hearts stop as they heard that voice, that god forsake awful voice. The voice of the one member who could have been the devil himself for all they knew.

"Come on now cousin. We finally get to meet face to face and this is how you do it? Beating my little sister up till she's out cold and then shooting uncle in the shoulder. Who does that? It's just not family like. I thought you understood Family like your dad did." He says.

Emily then looks to James, his face still having the look of shock and she asks in a hushed tone "How much to you got left?" and he replies "Three more in this magazine and my last one only."

This who situation turned into a real nightmare for the two of them. No back up. James friend were all back in town and so was Emily's team, if they were not hopelessly looking through the wilderness on foot. She may not have been a local, but she had seen this situation on cases and in horror movies enough times to know how it ends….someone dies and another is injured.

Every part of James wanted to firing every last shot in his new cousin, to just unload it all into Caleb's head, freeing him of a small part of this newly discovered hell hole he discovered his family left for him to deal with. He continued to feel the sting from his open cuts. He and Emily exchanged looks as they cowered behind the log, and then Emily asks in a low hushed whisper "You have any ideas for how to lose this guy?'

James then saw a nearby rock and says as he takes it into his hand "I'm going to take this rock then use it with my two last shots to try and keep behind cover, while I do that you start running, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"You can't just expect me to leave you here with that psycho." Emily says in her whispered protest to his plan. James then gives his riposte saying "We don't have a lot of options here. Look you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself, it'll only take me a few seconds then I'll catch up with you, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Emily said, just barely and reluctantly agreeing to his plan.

James throws the rocks a small distance, causing Caleb to face away from the log and towards where he rock hit, believing it was someone's foot step as they were running. James then fires his two shots, causing his deranged cousin to take cover behind one of the trees with his rifle.

Emily begins to run as James reloads his weapon and says "Walk away now Caleb, I'm only going to give you that offer once."

Caleb smirks from behind the tree he had taken for cover and says as he loads fresh ammo into his rifle "You really think you're any better than me, don't you cousin?"

"I'm not the one here who hunts people like big game and then kills them for just pure sport and god only knows what you've done to all those poor people's families with this sick little game of yours." James says, belittling Caleb on the way he wasted his life away and ruins the lives of others. Then Caleb's face forms and evil smile as he remembered what he knew about James and some of the things he had done with his life then he says "You've killed people, taken lives."

"I killed people in the Navy when I had to, that was it. You kill for the pleasure of it" James angrily said in his defense then Caleb says "I know what you did in Seattle, the night you ran away, the night when you first pulled the trigger on a man and knew what it felt like to kill, the only difference is that I took it all in and then loved it after I realized what I did, while you ran away like a coward."

In that moment, when Caleb brought up that night his life first turned into a nightmare and went down a spiral of loneliness and misery. The anger he felt back then came back to him and he opened fire with his pistol saying "I'd rather be a coward than a murderer like you." before he follows behind Emily. Caleb then could be heard yelling as they fled "Their over here!"

Emily had heard the conversation between the two, it was something she wished to ask him about, but decided to let it go for now and to wait until they were safe and sound from the evil place they had managed to find themselves in.

Emily was still far ahead of James to where they could barely see one another. It almost got her killed when Lee somehow was able to get in front of her with his rifle ready. Leo probably would have killed her, but before he even had the chance to pull the trigger James finally caught up with them both. He took aim with his pistol, shooting the barrel of the rifle causing it to fly out of his hand then James fires his weapon empty, wanting for the killer to be dead and to stay dead.

The shock the Emily wound up in lasted for a while; she could see the dead body as it remains on the ground after James shot the man it used to be. She then watched as James slowly walked over to the body and searched it, taking another pistol off of it and removes the ammo. Finding it to be using the same kind that his M1911 used. James then looks to Emily and asks "Emily, are you okay?"

There was no response at first from her, so he walks over to her and grabs her gently by one of her shoulders and again asks the same question again with different words in the question and a more nicer, tender tone "Hey Raven, you okay?"

She then finally snapped out of the shock and notices his face was in front of hers and she replies "Uh yeah, I'm okay James. Thanks for saving me." James quicklies replies with "Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me."

The next thing that happened was James and Emily heard Caleb's voice calling out as he was breaking through the woods. James then grabs the Winchester rifle that he shot out of Lee's hands and readies to take aim and finally as Caleb comes into view after a couple of seconds of searching for his target and then he opens fire on the monster. Hitting him in the shoulder, upon seeing that Caleb his target was still standing he cocks the rifle and fires another shot hitting him in the chest, not killing him, but knocking him to the ground groaning in agony from the two fresh wounds put in him, and then James says "Run."

He and Emily then take off, running through the woods, leaving the wounded Caleb with bullet still in his chest, having mist all his vital organs, and dead Lee miles behind them as they ran, feeling some safety in the knowledge that their killers were far behind them and they were both still alive and more or less unharmed.

* * *

**Author's note: Well that's it for this chapter, if you have you have any thoughts or personnel notes to this part of the story please review and have a good day.**


	11. Chapter 10

Dawn was beginning to approach as the day's time was half done as James and Emily were still running through the wilderness from the cannibal family. Emily had finally decided she has had enough and stop to catch her breath, believing they had both left them far behind to where they would have a hard time finding them and she was fairly certain that Caleb would have problems chasing after them with the bullet that James put in his chest and shoulder.

James himself was physically exhausted from all the running, that and the fact of the still open wounds continued to sting as his shirt touched against his skin and the open wounds as the fabric touched the inside where the blood was still coming out. Emily watched as James slowly rests on the stump of a tree had had been cut down and was long gone. She watches as he hesitantly removes his shirt and jacket showing the still open wounds before he pulled out the stitches He had taken from the Cullen house earlier. Emily then asks "James what are you doing?"

James then looks up at her than answers her question with a sarcastic remark "Well I figured that since I'm going to be resting here, I might as well get some sewing done."

"Okay, okay no need to get testy." Emily says as she walks over to him and asks another question "Are you sure you should be doing that to yourself without some alcohol or something to clean those wounds of yours?" He then says "Well I don't have a lot of options here, besides it's only meant to be temporary. There's this old cabin not too far from here where me and a few of the hunters stored some supplies."

Emily wanted desperately to help James, but she had no idea of how to do this kind of thing. She could only watch as he did it to himself, closing the wounds with the stitches as he bit down on his lips to deal with the pain.

As James was working on his wounds, he noticed a look on Emily's face, like she had something on her mind and asks "Something on your mind Raven?" Emily was hesitant at first to answer the question, but she finally relented and put her hesitation aside and says "When we were running from the Caleb guy, I could overhear him mention how you pulled a gun on someone and that you killed him. Is that true?"

"Wait you're asking for my side of the story, thought you Fed's just made assumptions based on your gut." James says and Emily replies with two different responses "Well first of all I'm sure you would see the irony of that statement. Second please just give me a straight answer."

The exhausted and scratched up Greaves was quiet for a small time, feeling the stitches beginning to do their job and hold his wounds together, and then finally he says "The night I ran away from Seattle, wasn't what you would call an ideal time. My parents were divorcing, my life turned to hell, Nolan left for college leaving me to feel all alone in the world, and even the people I called my friends were never around when I needed them. Then it all got worse."

"What happened James?" Emily asks and then he replies to the question by saying "During the summer before my last school year I started this girl I went to school with. Near the end of my summer vacation she started seeing this one guy to make me jealous, the next day she was found barley clothed and had little memory of the night before, then and that little prick accused me and my best friend Jason of raping her. School was hell for me, constantly being harassed by the police and students, then before my Father died a couple of weeks later, Jason started drinking and was found dead, pushed of a street bridge by the girls mom after they got into an argument a few days after our last day of school. The weeks leading up to my dad's stroke I began to become more and more depressed, started drinking myself. Then the night I was leaving, I ran into her while she was waiting outside of a grocery store. She screamed at me, called me a freak, and that Jason deserved what happened to him. Then before I knew it, I dropped my bag and was screaming at her then I she punched me, I punched her then kicked her to the ground. Next thing I know she's running away as her Dad's attacking me. Mr. Stone punched me a couple of times then he says if he ever saw me anywhere near his daughter again he would kill me. I fought back, I pulled out my gun and hit him across the face with it then I punched him once in the face again for good measure before aiming the gun at him."

James took a moment to take a breath of fresh air and continues with the story saying "I aimed the gun at him and said not to come another step near me or I would shoot him. He didn't believe me and I pulled the trigger as he began to walk towards me, after that I froze for a second, disgusted by what I had done, and then I ran, never looking back."

"Did the police ever come after you?" Emily asks.

Then James says "Years later when I went back to see Scott Graduate I learned the police ruled me shooting him a self-defense case and that Stone survived the shooting. Then later on I was confronted by the father again, only this time he was confined to a wheel chair, it was there I learned his wife was arrested and given life in prison for killing Jason and his daughter was in and out of Jail herself."

Emily stared at James silently, in shock of this fact in his life he never told her about and she asks "How come you never told me about this when we were together?" To which he responds "I don't know, shame I guess. To be honest I think it was because from the moment I ran away from my home I just wanted to start over, leave behind my old life and start a new one."

As he was finally finished with stitching up his wounds James puts on his shirt then fits on his olive green jacket before resting still on the log. There was another moment of silence between them again and then he finally breaks it by saying "I'll say this thou Raven, from the moment I first left that night I always believed there was something wrong with, I just never understood why, guess I know why. The apple doesn't fall that far from the cannibal tree I guess."

Emily could not believe what James just said, that he could really believe that he is anything like them, she knew it was not true and planned on making sure that he knew it as well, and then she says "So what, you think just because you're related to them that you're like those monsters? Cause believe me, I've known you long enough to know that you are not anything like them. You're a good, kind man, James; you actually care if you hurt someone. Can you say the Cullen Family could do the same if they were in your place?"

James then looks at Emily for a second, smiling happily and says "Thanks Emily, I guess I was starting to lose my head." He then proceeds to reach for his rifle, and then Emily feels a pair of hands grab a hold of her and a gun pointed to the temple of her head and she hears the voice of Steve Cullen say "Don't move James, or I will kill her."

James had already raised his rifle, there was a clear shot for Steve, but there was still a risk the shot could hit Emily. Steve notice his hesitation, realizing he had some leverage over him and takes advantage of it and he says "Alright James, this is how this is going to work, I'm going to count to three and if you don't drop your weapon I will kill her." Steve then begins to count down, James was hesitant to put his weapon down, but when he gets to three James finally relents to his demand, dropping the weapon and then Steve says "Good, now I want you to pull out that pistol of yours."

The M1911 was pulled out a few seconds later by James only he had it aimed for the exposed part of Steve's head and says "Let her go Steve, or I will make you suffer." Steve seemed unfazed by the threat and then asks "Tell me something James, what's this woman's life worth to you?"

James was silent for a second before replying "She was the first girl in my life that I was ever able to care about, her life means more to me than wealth." Steve then asks "So would really risk me putting a bullet in her pretty little head just to kill me for revenge." James then lowers his weapon and Steve says "Good choice, now point the weapon to your head and leave it there or your girl here will be brainless."

"James don't listen to this bastard." Emily says, trying to convince James not to comply with her captor's demands. James puts the weapon to his head, ignoring her pleas, not seeing any way out of here for her. Steve then says "That's it, now pull the trigger, do that and I will let her go."

Emily watched as James pulls back on the hammer of his pistol, aimed closely to the temple of his own head and says "I'm sorry Emily, there's no way out of here for you if one of us does not die." Steve then begins to scream as he starts to wake his gun around "Come on, what are you waiting for, pull the trigger!"

Emily then takes advantage of the small opened window of opportunity and first stomps down on his right foot then elbows him in the stomach and then the face before escaping from his grip, giving James the incentive to pick a new target for his pistol. Steve angrily aims his gun at Emily, but before he had the chance to James fires his weapon repeatedly until he finally heard the trigger of the gun make a click, click with the last shots already gone.

Steve fell back and James was left with a feeling of internal struggle, trying to deal with the fact that he shot a bad person, he still killed a man he once called his friend. Emily and he exchange looks as she thanks him once again "Thank you James." But he did not respond with words this time, he remained silent as he slowly backed away from the body and says as he grabs his rifle "We should go, the cabin's not that far from here."

Leaving Emily deeply concerned for his state of mind.

**Meanwhile Somewhere in the Minnesota Wilderness **

The BAU team was searching through the Wilderness, after they brought Detective Deeks to a hospital after finding him lying in the dirt with a bullet wound in his side and barely conscious. The team had started searching for Prentiss and Greaves at the old camp site where James and Steve had been camping the day before.

Dawn was starting to pass and they all knew sooner or later they would have to put off the search for the day and begin again tomorrow in the morning when the sun was back up and had better means and man power to continue the search for their friend.

As Spencer was looking at the ground he noticed some drops of blood on the ground and then hears Morgan yell "Hey, I found a body." The team joins him and watched as Morgan searches the body for an ID. Whoever the man was, he had been shot first in the shoulder then in the head at least once. As they watched Morgan search for an ID on the body Hotchner was the first to ask a question "Find anything Derek?"

Morgan then says as he pulls something out of the bodies pocket "Yeah, a wallet." He then unfolds it as he opens it and finds a picture of a living man that looks exactly like the body and he reads the name out loud "Looks like our victim was a Lee Cullen."

"Could Greaves have done this?" Rossi asks and then Spencer says "Possibly. Aside from Prentiss he is the only one we know who is still out here with a gun to shoot someone with." Morgan then took a notice to an impression on some of the dirt like a stock of a rifle had once been there and says "Hey look at this, there was something near the body before, but now it's gone."

"What do you think it was?" J.J. asks and Spencer quickly recognizes it and says "Looks like it was the stock of some kind if rifle."

Suddenly they could all hear a moan and Spencer once again took a notice to some blood drops, these were fresh blood drops though, with a trail that looked like something or someone had been dragged through the wilderness and he follows them, holding tightly onto his revolver as he slowly followed the trail to another bloodied body with a bullet in his shoulder and chest, as he checked for a pulse and was startled and nearly had a heart attack when he could see the bodies hand grab him by the arm and stared at him angrily saying "Greaves, come back to finish the job?"

"Jesus Christ!" Spencer shrieked as he slowly backed away from the body after the man released his grip on his arm upon seeing it was not who he thought it was. Morgan and J.J. both rush to his side upon hearing his scream and both see what had him so startled. They then take the man by both hands and Morgan pulls out his radio and says as they begin to carry the man "This is Agent Derek Morgan, I've got a wounded man in the Parker hunting ground, I need an ambulance and medic's to meet us on the nearby road."


	12. Chapter 11

The shadows of the darkness during the night covered the wilderness of Parker's hunting ground like the warm blanket covers of a bed; it had been almost three hours since James killed Steve and Emily had not heard a peep out of him since then or even so much as an eye glance, he just remained silent as he lead her through the forest to this hunter's cabin he mentioned earlier, refusing to look back at Emily as if he was doing it out of shame for not being at his best right now.

Along the way the Belladonna drug James was forcedly given, by good old Caleb, before was starting to act up some more, again he kept seeing the apparition hallucination of his Grandfather and old friend Wilson asking him over and over the same question "Where is it that you think you're going James?"

The question, it was the one question he had not an answer to, he himself did not even have the slightest idea of what he was doing. Everything in the world that once made since to him was gone, replaced with insanity and madness as he was still trying to come to terms with the discovery of his distant relatives. There was also the situation from earlier where he was forced to kill Steve to save Emily, a man that was the closest things he has had to a friend in a long time. James could still feel his stomach turning as he remembered it all in a matter of seconds.

Finally, after having endured the silence between the two of them till she could not stand it anymore, Emily decides to see if she could at the very least get him to talk to her "Hey James, are you alright? You haven't said a word since after what happened with Steve." James then replies "I'm fine Raven; I just want to get to the cabin and get these wounds taken care of."

James did not even look back at Emily as he said those words to her, his face was emotional, as if he was upset about something, but he was trying to put on a tough guy face to hide the pain, or at the very least trying to maintain a emotional and calm look on his face. He was not trying to fool Emily though; he was trying to fool himself and to hide from what he had done, to forget the pain and what caused it for him.

The guilt of killing Steve was the thing that ate at him the most, it was enough to drive him mad like a mental asylum patient, he felt responsible for some reason. He had no reason to, even he knew that but it ate at him all the same. It was a choice, everything eventually comes down to a choice, and his was who should live, Steve or Emily, he chose to save Emily like he would if it had been anyone else that he cared about, he had this done to him once before, all he could do was keep walking onward and deal with it later when there was no trouble for them rather than right now.

"James, will you at least slow down, and talk to me? You really have me worried after what happened back there." Emily asks and says, making her worries and concerns for him to be heard and understood by him. James stopped for a second and looks back at Emily, not looking her directly in the eyes as he speaks "What do you want me to say Emily? I just killed my friend; a friend that I'm beginning to think wasn't that much of a friend after all. It's dark, and to be honest Emily I just want to get to the Cabin, lock it up and then get some sleep. Cause after what I've seen and learned today, I could really use some of it. Both of us could."

Emily could see he was trying to maintain control of his emotions, but he was still having trouble controlling his tears as they came down when he talked about how he killed Steve and his doubts as to whether they were actually real friends. Everything that has happened to him today had nearly broken him and she could not bear to see it any more.

"All right James, alright. Let's head over to this cabin of yours." Emily says, not wanting to push him anymore than she already had. James then says with a shrug of his head "Then come on Raven, let's keep on going."

James continued to lead Emily for a couple of more minutes that almost reached into half of the current hour before they finally made it to the cabin he had been talking about. It was old and sturdy, like it had been built to withstand anything, like it was made by someone preparing for the end of days. The windows were boarded up, and as far as she could see there was only one door to enter from, the front door.

James feels around the door frame and finds the key still where he left it from his last hunting trip. Emily found this to be a carless thing for someone like him to do, having spent most of his life doing things with minimal chance of blowing up in his face and she asks "You leave the key out in the open like that?" to which he responds "Well aside for me, Deeks, and Steve along with a few of the other hunters in Parker, no one else knows this place even exists, let alone how to find this place."

He slides the key into the lock and turns it clockwise, and then the tumblers to the door could be heard moving as it unlocked and it opened a couple of seconds later. James then says "There should be a phone inside we can use. You get that to call your friends, I'm going to find the medicine."

Emily begins to look through the house as James places the Winchester rifle on the ground before locking the door back shut and starts to search for the medical supplies in the cabin to properly care for his wounds. There was only one phone to be found in the cabin though; it was connected to the wall. Emily typed in Garcia's number and waited after a few rings to finally hear from her, but it was all static, so she tried Hotchner's number, but it to was static, and then she made one more attempt with J.J.'s number and like the other's it was nothing but static.

James was back in the front room sitting on the couch, having already taking off his jacket and says sarcastically as he sees Emily walk back into the room with an irritated look on her face "So I take it the phone wasn't working?"

"What gave it away? The fact that I'm not talking into it? Or was it that I'm having this conversation with you?" Emily replies back in her own sarcasm to which he replies "No need to be a smart ass."

Emily watched as James places a small bag with a medical symbol on it and then he asks "How many of your bullets do you have left?" She then remembers that she was never put in the situation during the chase that she needed to use her gun to defend herself and says "Same as before, I never had to use my gun so I never had to waste any of my bullets."

"Good, very good." James says as he starts to go through the bag and he says "Hey in that room you were just in, there should a small little box next to a picture of me and a friend. Can you bring it to me please?"

"Why can't you do it?" Emily asks, finding laziness to be something James was also not accustom to in his routine of life, and not really wanting to be the butler in the room until he said "Well if you haven't noticed I'm going to be re-stitching my wounds and there are some things in the box I can use. Besides, you're already up."

Emily, with an irritated sigh and roll of her eyes, searches in the room and see a photo with his name and the name Oliver on it, she gets the box James mentioned and brings it to him. Setting it down before hearing him say "Thanks Emily." It was probably the nicest thing he had said to her since they escaped from the horrid Cullen family.

James opens the bag and pulls out raps and more stitches along with some alcohol to clean the wound. He then opens the box reveal a silver and black Sphinx AT-2000 along with some wraps and pain killers. James pulls out the Swiss version of the CZ-75 and places it to the side as he pulls out the wraps. Emily immediately noticed the gun and asks "Why do you have another pistol?"

James looks up at her for a second, somewhat surprised that she would not have expected him to have one, and after a few more seconds of silence says "It's my back up weapon?" Emily then asked in confusion "Your back up weapon?" then James clarifies "Yeah, you know the gun you switch to when your first weapon runs out."

Emily smirks a little, finally seeing some of the old James in his preparations for and expectation the worst, and then she asks "So do you have any kind of plan for getting out of here?" James shrugged his head then says "Yeah, I'm going to wait till morning then when the suns up, I'll start the truck up and we get the hell out of Dodge?"

"Wait you have a truck here?" Emily asks, seeing a simple way to leave and asks another question "Why don't we just get in the truck and drive back to Parker and you can have the doctor's take a look at your wounds when we get there." James listened to her plan thoroughly before thinking on how to explain why he disagreed with her plan and says "Sorry can't do it. There is only one road around here, a dirt road, and if I can't see far ahead I could crash into a tree or run off into a ditch. And plus with those cannibal freaks out there, I'd rather not take that chance."

Emily still liked her plan, but she could see James reasoning for wanting to stay till morning. She watches as James begins to remove his shirt, showing the poorly sewn wounds, Emily was still horrified to see them all. She then watches as James removes the stitches and gets ready with the alcohol to clean his wound.

"You need some help with that?" Emily asks, wishing to help and seeing his hesitation to place a small towel soaked with alcohol on his skin where he knew it was going to sting and burn like Hell itself.

"Do you know how to use this stuff right?" James asks, not wanting any screw ups. Then Emily says as she takes the town from his hand "I saw you stitch yourself up earlier and I've seen enough medics doing it."

James braced for the pain as he watched the towel coming closer and closer to the fist wound to be cleaned and then bites down on his lips from the pain of alcohol that began to sting from the inside of his wound as it was being cleaned. Emily takes hold of one of James hands, willing to allow him to squeeze onto it as a way of coping with the pain, but the thing was, from the moment he started holding onto her hand for the duration of his wound being thoroughly cleaned, James was remained peaceful and calm like a Buddhist Monk, as if the pain no longer affected him. Even as she started to work on the other wounds James remained calm, holding onto her hand.

As Emily was cleaning the wounds she noticed that near the wounds she could see smaller scars that had healed already, as if the abdomen wound was more like a reopened wound, and were nothing more than blemishes on his skin, the same was for one on his left shoulder. After the alcohol was used on all the wounds James took the bandages and wipes the blood off and properly bandages up the scars.

"Thanks." James says to Emily, finally looking her in the eyes. Emily to another notice to the small scar near the lower left abdomen scar and she asks as she her a finger on the spot "James what happened to you there?" James looks down at the scar and then says "Oh, just something that happened while I was in Romania."

"What were you doing in Romania?" Emily asks, curious as to what could have brought him there, his response and answer had her baffled and unsure if he was serious "Well what can I say, I always wanted to see a coast of the black sea, didn't count on grandma having some enemy's back in the old country who didn't like me that much."

"Are you serious Greaves?" Emily asks, wanting to make sure he was not just doing one of his really too serious jokes, but he obliterated any doubt she had about his explanation after he says "Yeah, you got to hand it to that Comescu family; they really know how to hold a grudge."

"You're not joking are you?" Emily asks and then James says "Oh come on Raven, I know I've told my fair share of really horrible jokes when we were together years ago but you would really think I could make something like that up?" James said, causing Emily to smirk before says "James, you can have the creativity of an author of a hundred successful books and at the same time the deviousness of a Master criminal."

"Thank for that Emily, I think." James replies to her somewhat teasing complement of the character of how he did things. It felt nice to be doing this with her again, the joking around with each other, he missed it. Emily herself enjoyed it as well, even though the situation they were in was not ideal, it still felt great all the same. Besides, it was better being in constant fear of one of the Cullen Family members finding them.

James begins to sit himself up, preparing to stand before saying something about getting a drink and something to eat, but Emily begins to protest saying "No, James, you just need to sit down here and rest for a while, maybe get some sleep." James took a moment of pause to boggle the consideration on her words and whether he agreed with her and them at first, and then decides to go against them, mostly to annoy her saying "But I really want to eat and drink."

Then as he starts to try and stand up again, mostly out of spite and to playfully annoy her. Emily stood up first, having the energy to where she could afford to be quicker than him right now, beginning to push him back down onto the couch; James tried to push back, but in the struggle to see who was more determined or stubborn Emily lost her footing and trips forward on James.

James and Emily both fell back onto the couch, James still feeling the soreness of his wounds. As Emily begins to lift her head, seeing that she was on top of James, at the same time James was lifting his own head. As they both came to view of the other, both could see how close that their faces were to one another. Her face was so close to James. He could practically feel the warmth of her breathing going in and out of her mouth.

James was never the impulsive type, always making a decision if he was completely sure it was what he wanted to do, but before he actually knew or could comprehend what he was doing he felt his head lean forward until the space between their lips were gone, his lips pressing against hers in a kiss. He half-expected her to angrily push him away or slap him across the face, not that he would blame her, but she didn't. Emily herself was surprised at first, not expecting this to happen, but she was not angry or disgusted, she was kind of happy, she kissed him back in return putting both hands on his face as they kissed passionately.

Emily soon felt James hands reaching around her sides as they kissed. She lets him pull of her shirt before resuming kissing as James runs one of his hands up her back and they both start to lean back into the couch before James picks her up in his arms and takes her into one of the bedrooms.


	13. Chapter 12

Inside the Cullen residents, Joseph Cullen, the old man in the wheel chair, sat in his study, like he usually did, as he stared at the photo of his Father and Uncle. He found the irony of the twists of his family's history and the effect it forever had on his and his children's lives.

His Grandfather Gaius Cullen raised his children to hunt and to survive in the harsh world they lived in, they were supposed to carry on the tradition in their time after they came of age themselves, but the twists was that a fresh prey turned one son against his Family.

He cursed his grandfather for accepting the Gypsy girl, who caused the fall of their family, from the Comescu Family in Romania all those years ago. He cursed his uncle for betraying his father, his best friend, and their family. But most of all he cursed his cousin, he cursed Silas, he blamed him, he hated him, for being the reason that he was confined to this wheel he was forever trapped in and for murdering his wife, something that forever scared and haunted Caleb to no end and left his little brother Steve motherless.

He receives a message on his phone from Maggie, a text said she had gotten Harris and that they both were going to the Cabin. Joseph sneered at the message. He had figured that Greaves and the FBI agent had not made it out of the woods yet, Greaves was a well known survivalist and hunter in Parker, but even he had his limits with what little he had. Joseph was confident that if they had one of his people in town would have alerted him of it, like they did when he was told of how Caleb was found by the police and had been put in a hospital with a bullet in his shoulder and chest.

The news hurt him, he cried out in pain, as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He cried out in agony to the sky for hours, cursing James and his Grandfather for taking his brother and son from him. It went on for hours before it was finally enough. Now all he could do is sit and wait as the world turns around him and time goes by and all that he could do is wait, sit and wait as he always does, for when his daughter would return with more news.

**Meanwhile at the Hunter's Cabin **

Emily felt warm under the covers as she woke up at the crack of dawn next to James, she could hear some birds chirping outside of the Hunter's Cabin. Her back could feel James as he steered, beginning to awake himself. The day before her body felt terrible, now she could feel no pain, no misery and no despair, she felt completely relaxed as she was lying in the bed with the skin of her back touching against James's. Suddenly Emily could feel a hand touch one of her sides before turning around to face James.

"Morning." Emily said, facing James with a blissful smile on his face. James looks back her smiling and says "Morning Emily."

Suddenly they both heard a phone ringing in the cabin and Emily recognized it as the phone she was trying to use last night, but was unable to call any one with it, seeing as how she was only to get static on the other end. She began to fit on some of his clothes as she was moving quickly to the phone while James begins to get dressed himself as he sits on the side of the bed.

Emily picks up the phone from the wall as she comes to the room, just barely catching it as it was on its fourth and possibly final ring to alert about the call. "Hello?" She says, wondering who was calling the cabin. At first she thought that maybe it could possibly be Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, or J.J. calling her back, maybe trying to find out who the unknown number calling them was.

As Emily waited for a response from the other end of the call she could see from afar as James walks into the other room grabbing his jacket before sliding into it, he then proceeded to grab his 1911 and Sphinx and conceals the two, one in one of his socks covered by the pants legs and the other concealed by the back of his pants and covered by his jacket. Emily could not help but notice that there was something different about James since they woke up together.

James walks through the cabin, feeling well rested after the night before with Emily. He was still a little surprised by his actions, not that he regretted it. He took a trip to the nearby bath room, washing his face with some water. He could feel the water pouring down his face as it came down with gravity doing its work. He took a moment to look down into the sink as the water came into the drain. Everything appeared to be okay to him. That was until he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

The mirror showed a reflection of him that was bloodied and beaten with the scar on his face freshly open. The reflection was not ordinary though, it seemed to be moving while James remained still, and then it says in a scream "WAKE UP!"

An instant then seemed to go by for him as he woke from the hallucination and begins to think of what could be causing this and says to himself "The Belladonna, it's gotta be the Belladonna."

The hallucination came back in a flash and it begins to taunt him "What's the matter Greaves, don't like mirrors?" James then looks to the nearby light switch and says before turning the lights in the room off "I guess I don't."

Finally Emily was able hear someone on the other end of the phone call, it was Garcia. "Hello, this is Penelope Garcia of the FBI."

"Garcia, thank god. Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?" Emily said, ecstatic to finally hear from a member of the team again, to hear the sound of her friend's voice.

"Emily? Oh my god, the teams been trying to find you for the past day. Where are you? What happened to you?" Garcia said, in a glad but frantic tone and Emily replies back at her "Garcia slow down. I was trying to call you, Hotchner and J.J. last night but no one would answer."

"We all heard your call, but no one was heard on the other side beside static so I traced the call." Garcia says.

James came back into view of Emily as he left the bathroom, still a little freaked out by the hallucination he had experienced earlier. Emily was not aware of this as she had not been there when it happened and he had no intention of telling her till later. Emily zoned out for a moment as she looked at James, almost oblivious to the conversation with Garcia.

"Hey Emily are you still there?" Garcia asks through the speaker of the phone and finally she replies after coming back to reality saying "Yes, I'm still here Garcia." Garcia on the other end of the call found her being distracted during a conversation and asks "Are you okay Emily?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Garcia." Emily says, trying to focus less on James and more on her conversation with Garcia. Garcia herself found the manner in the way she was talking to her out of character to be particularly interesting, she seemed to be relaxed, causing her to ask "What's that in your voice?"

"What is what in my voice?" Emily asks, mimicking words that Spencer used before when he was accused of having a crush on Ashley Seaver. Garcia could tell by the way she was acting that something was up and asks "Emily, did you ever catch up with Greaves after you disappeared?" Emily gulped down in her throat, knowing full well where this conversation was going and was trying to do her best to conceal it until she could prove James innocence "Yes, I've got him with me right now."

Emily could then practically hear the laughter from Garcia on the other end before she said "Where are you now?" Emily then says "On our way back to Parker."

Suddenly Garcia begins breaking out in laughter doing the whole Emily and James sitting in a tree rhythm as she teased her to no end with the vexation then Emily asks "Hey Garcia when you're done having your kicks could you do me a favor?" Then Garcia asks after she finally stops laughing "Sure Emily, what do you need?"

"I need you to tell The Team we're on our way back to the police station and I also you need to look up a family called the Cullen's and James Grandfather." Emily said; the seriousness coming from her tone mixed with the annoyance that could also be heard. Then Garcia says before hanging up "Alright, PG out lover-girl." Leaving Emily slightly annoyed and alone with James once again.

As James walked through the room in the cabin he took notice to the Winchester rifle he left on the floor last night when he and Emily first arrived. He then remembered as he stared at the rifle the horrid memory of the Cullen Family and how he used it to shoot Caleb, the thought of the hallucination in the mirror came back to him and he began to try to bury the memories in his mind, to push it away, but they would only resurface a few seconds later.

He took a notice to Emily hanging up the phone with a look of irritation and peace returned to his mind for a moment, and then he felt the memories of the hallucination returning and begins to think that maybe some fresh air would help him and says "Hey Emily, I'm going to head outside and get the truck ready."

"Okay James, I'll be out in a second." Emily says back, smiling at James.

James then left the cabin, not bothering to grab the rifle as he left. He had been hoping his mind would find some piece of the horrible memories, but the torment just continued for him as the nightmare he was forced to relive in his mind as it put him through the dretch of torture with guilt and horror. James had done plenty of awful things in his life that he was not proud of, he killed, he hurt people, but everything that was happening to him now was a whole new level of hell for him. He always believed that h is family was strange, and maybe not normal, but the Cullen Family was worse than any nightmare he could have ever imagined.

He could still hear the gunshots and see the looks the people he killed had in their eyes as he took their lives. The image and the fact that he knew he was related to the people that had been the ones killing and terrorizing the people in and around Parker for the past few weeks was the thing that seemed to relentlessly haunted him in permanent agony. He tried to block the sounds from his mind, covering his ears and closing his eyes shut, but the images and sounds came to haunt him all the same.

It was like a whole new circle in the levels of his hell.

Then as quickly and suddenly as it began it all just stopped. The area around the cabin dead quiet as it was supposed to be. His hands fell down from his eyes as his eyes looked around him, once again at peace, but he still wondered if this was a temporary for him or permanent, he still wondered how things were going to be with him and Emily and with the possibility of this being permanent, he could not bear the thought of it.

James walks around the cabin, still expecting the traumatic memories and hallucination to come back to him, as he reaches the other end of the cabin he finds a small garage where the Toyota truck was still sitting motionlessly in place as he left it months before. James pops open the hood of the truck, checking to make sure all the parts were still in place and in working order.

As James was doing this Emily herself starts to walk out of the cabin, having already retrieved her gun, and she notices how he was checking the mechanics under the hood of the truck and asks as she begins to walk over to him "Need some help there hansom?"

James looks over to Emily, stopping from checking the engine and smiles seeing her and replies "Yeah, thanks Emily. Can you get in the driver seat and start it up, as soon as I know everything's in working order we can get out of here."

"Sure thing James." Emily says, getting into the driver seat after he hands her the keys. She inserts the key and turns it before hearing the engine purr aloud. Satisfied with the state of the mechanics of the engine and says as he slams the hood closed "Okay, we're good to go Emily."

"Well look here Harris, a fed and deserter playing house." James suddenly heard. He turns around with Emily joining him in shock as they both saw Maggie Cullen with a second unknown man with her. James immediate reaction was to reach and pull out his 1911 or his Sphinx handgun and to empty the clip into Maggie and her friend. It was an instinct that took every fiber of his being to suppress and ignore, believing that even though she came from the lowest form of life out there, he could at the very least try to be a better person than she would ever be.

"Now what's the matter cousin? You don't look that happy to see me." Maggie said, after enduring a few slow minutes of silence from her cousin. James only response to her appearance and voice being an angry glare and scowl that quickly accompanied it. He had no idea what to say, he hated the Cullen's family, he may have just met them, but everything they do, everything they are he hates and loathes to no end. They were everything negative in humanity that James despised and strived to be nothing like in his life. Emily could see it all in his face, and with her own knowledge of how he thinks and feels on certain things.

Finally after a good long while James finally found the words he wanted to say to her.

"Hello there Cullen. How's that Uncle Lee of yours doing, not still having a massive headache I hope? I imagine people like him are not that talkative with that kind of condition." James said, wanting nothing more than to get her angry and out of focus. Then Maggie says "Normally me and Harris here would be filling you and your girlfriend with bullet holes right now, but Dad says he wants you brought back alive."

James then pretends to be looking behind them to go with the bluff he had planned to get out of this and says "You know, for a cannibal of hunters that have been doing this since the civil war ended, I would have thought you would know better than to walk up to a FBI safe house."

Maggie did not appear to believe this but her weapon was still lowered and her companion seemed to slightly believe him and the smoke and mirror that was blowing in his face. Then he decides to test his ability to fool people for the first time in a good long while "Hey, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully time to come out and play with some target practice."

The man named Harris then turned around, expecting to see agents attacking them, James figured he must have been a little convincing as Maggie appeared to be partially distracted, turning to see what her friend was possibly looking at. Then James pulls out his Sphinx and fires a shot into Maggie's leg, causing her to run for cover as Emily fires some shots of her own. Then Harris turns to face James and before he had time to aim his weapon James fired two rounds into his chest, killing him within a matter of seconds.

James then rushes for the truck as Emily starts it up and as soon as he was in and the door was closed he peeled out with James says "Go Emily, Go. Drive."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, here's another chapter for my story, hope you like it. If you have any personnel thoughts or comment for anything said or done in my story or one of the chapters please review, I'm hoping this one will continue to do well.**


	14. Chapter 13

The trip through the dirt road in the hunting ground was treacherous for Emily as James instructed her with where the turns were needed for a quick exit back to parker. After they escaped Maggie, who had fired a few rounds with her rifle at them, Emily noticed a change in James domineer after the words he exchanged with Maggie. He was agitated with something; it could have been anything though, The Cullen Family, the stress of being in a shoot out again or it could simply have been that he was good and ready to be home again. Emily found her curiosity to his agitation and asks "Are you okay, James."

James himself felt a strange and confusing anger boiling deep within himself, not quite sure where it was coming from. The hallucinations that had returned to haunt him could have been the reason for it, it literally felt like blood was dripping down his face as the screams could once again be heard from a short distance as Emily was driving. Then he heard Emily ask "Are you okay, James?" He was not sure himself if he was okay, this anger and the newly found hallucinations could just come out of know where at him and all he had to explain it was the Belladonna Caleb forced down his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine Prentiss." James responds in a desperate lie to hide his problem, unintentionally out of character. The entire time Emily and James had known each other he had never addressed her by her last name, always by her first name or his nickname for her. She could tell right away that something was wrong and says "Nice lie there James. What's really going on? You've been acting weird since you woke up this morning. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Emily watched as James's eyes moved left and right as he was trying to think of a way around this, any excuse would have worked for him, but then he figured Emily would probably find out or at the very least suspect that something was wrong and that he was withholding from her and finally relents "I think the Belladonna Caleb gave me is still working, A hallucination or two happened after I woke up. I think I may need to see a doctor about the effects. I'm starting to worry it could be permanent"

"Are you still seeing that Wilson guy?" Emily asks, believing him without hesitation. This probably would have been considered a mistake by her colleagues, but she believed and trusted in him enough that she was confident he was not lying to her. After all why would he? What motivation would he have? James looked her dead in the eyes after she said the name Wilson, a name that to this day he never told a single sole about, just hearing the name brought a sad look on to his face in an instant and caused him to ask "How do you know that name?"

"After that Caleb guy forced you to drink that stuff mixed with Belladonna you were kind of going in and out on me. After a while you were talking to someone, first you said Grandpa, then I could just barely hear you talking to someone, you were saying shut up Wilson. After that you kind of came to." Emily explains to James, making him aware of everything that had happened after the drug was first given to him. James found the fact that she was able to hear what he was saying of itself impressive, from his point of view it was like she was miles away from him and hr could just barely hear himself, to the point that he believed he was mumbling. He then says "When I was on my last tour of Duty in the seals, my team was sent to capture this CIA traitor named Wintergreen. We thought we had him by surprise, but before we knew it he took us with a surprise attack, He almost had me, but my best friend Oliver saved me. We killed the target, but Oliver died as a result. After that I spent the next few months living in a slump, feeling nothing but depression and self-pity. Damien Wilson found me some time later and helped me get my act together, later he offered me a job on his team and from that moment on we were friends."

"What happened to him?" Emily asks, and then James says "We were trying to build a case against the Comescu family, mostly human trafficking and weapon smuggling and being responsible for Oliver getting killed. They got wind of us and responded by sending a team after us, I survived but Wilson didn't make it, he died in my arms as I tried to save him, but it was too late."

Emily noticed as James recounted his time with Wilson and how he recounted the way he saved his life and could not help but hear the respect and admiration he had for the man in his voice and asks "I take it you two were close?" and then James replies "He and Oliver were some of the closest friends I have ever had in my entire life. Then when they were gone it was like when my parents divorced and my grandparents died. My world, my life it all fell apart once again."

Emily became curious and asks "What did you do?" James then said "After that I spent the next years hunting the Comescu's down, chasing their people from North Korea, to the Middle east until I finally found those bastards in their beach house in Romania where they had been the entire time. I attacked their home, got hold of a handgun from a black market dealer, set up a distraction for most of their Mercs and attacked. I snuffed them out one by one until I found the family head and finished it."

When Emily heard James mention how he killed an entire family, she was a little horrified, but as he told the story of how he did that there was no joy or pride in his voice, there was still depressed voice like a monotone. She then asks "You don't sound like that your too happy with what you did." After she said that James replies "To be honest Emily, I'm not sure why I was doing that. I never thought twice about it until I had the head of the Family in my sight in a standoff, I wondered what I was really doing all this for. Was it for revenge for all the people I lost or justice for the good men who died wanting to stop them? Then as I was about to pull the trigger I had my answer, it was both. I'm not proud of what I did, I still lost two of greatest friends a guy could ask for and none of that was going to bring them back. After that I came to Parker two years ago and opened Greaves salvage, thought I could try to start over, not that I ever thought it was going be easy."

There was a long moment of silence between the two, James and Emily both began to withdraw from the conversation. Emily then asks "So James, when we get back to Parker do you want me to take you to the hospital fist?" James nodded his head left and right saying "No, I'm pretty sure if you do that Stabler will think you're trying to help me evade the law or something more ridiculous to charge you with. I imagine you're going to meet up with that team of yours at the police station right?"

Emily confirmed this with a gesture nod of the head of her own and he says "Just take me there. They have a doctor to look at my injuries. They'll probably arrest me for running away and it's better than giving that Sumbitch Stabler the satisfaction of arresting me, again." Emily found it to be entertaining how James seemed to use words to annoy and fight Stabler, rather than just fists and asks "What did you do to make him hate you much?" James looks at her for a moment then says "The first year that I lived in Parker, there was a series of murders and rapes. I was brought in as one of the suspects, kind of gave them an attitude. I was cleared later, but from that moment on Stabler and his partner took any excuse they could get to lock me in the back of a car."

"Sounds like a real ass hole." Emily says, causing James to laugh and say "Emily Prentiss agreeing with me about a cop being an ass hole? Guess the Mayans got it right after all. Now all I need is a pale horseman and I'm set." Emily just looks to James after he made that joke and says "Apocalypse jokes, really? Is that what it's come to with you these days?" James then replied "Well you know me Raven; I'm always full of terrible jokes. Was back then, still am now."

The two were back to laughing and enjoying being together as they returned to Parker. Emily wasted no time in getting them both to the police station and she says as she parks the truck "Don't worry James. I'll do everything I can to help you, I promise." James took her words and believed them, not that he believed he had much choice right now.

James was the first to step out of the truck and then he says to Emily "Alright Raven. I'm trusting you with this one. Oh but to be fair, what happened back at the cabin you'll want to keep from Stabler."

Emily then made a half smile on her face as she begins to tease him "What's the matter James, afraid I'll gossip about you?" James smiled back as he laughed a little saying "No, you can tell your team if you want to, as odd as that is for me to say, but Stabler we'll take any leverage he can to get control of this case."

They both walk into the police station, the first people Emily was able to recognize was J.J. who was shocked and flabbergasted to see her walking inside the building with James. She was also probably the only one in the room who was not pointing a gun at James, not that he was all that surprised.

"Oh goodie more guns and angry cops. What I tell you." James said sarcastically along with "Something on your mind there boys?" every cop in the room was giving him the third degree look as he kept his hands in the air and Chief Brody ordered one of his men to cuff him before James asks "Really? Having one of your suits arrest me? Don't you usually reserve this for Stabler?"

Chief Brody got so angry after he said that, Emily was pretty sure that he was going to punch him across the jaw after he said that to him. Then the officers searched him for weapons, taking his two weapons and Brody says "Have CSU test these guns and see if one of them was the one that killed Deeks and Banks."

The moment James heard that Deeks and Danny were dead, Emily could practically see the devastation on James faces, she could even hear it as he asks "Deeks and Danny are dead?" The Chief didn't even answer his question; he just had his men haul him off.

J.J. then brought Emily into one of her sister hugs, glad to see that she was alive and well then tells her that they had a suspect. Emily wanted to help James, but knew that for now all she could do was finish this case then do what she could for him. There was a shocker for her though when they took her to the suspect, it was Caleb Cullen, restrained and bound to a chain in the interrogation room.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, those of you reading who have been reading, the sides where I've been exploring on some of James background in his conversations with Emily, just bare with me on this, I've been wanting to use some of it as a way to explore a possible plot for a second story after this one if I am ever able to. **


	15. Chapter 14

Rossi was walking through the Parker jail, searching for the holding cell where James was being kept. With him he had a file in his hand, the full file on James life, along with some food in his hand. Emily had already told him and the team about the Cullen Family in the woods after the medics checked her for injuries, it was initially hard to take in until Garcia did cross-reference with the name Cullen and found multiple murders in which the victims had all been murdered in a similar fashion, they also did a blood test with Cullen and Greaves blood, finding that James and Caleb were bloodily related as cousins.

After it was confirmed Hotchner asked that Rossi be the one to question him and to do a psychological evaluation of him. He eventually found James in the last holding cell with his head leaning down as he was in a light sleep, coming in and out as he did it; after the doctors finished patching up his wound properly they gave him some pain medication that had made him very sleepy. Rossi taps on the bars of the cell, causing James to wake up shocked, causing him to jump back against the wall.

James looked to see who it was, half believing it was Stabler as he says "Stabler you Sumbitch. I was wondering-"but then he stopped in his words as he saw it was Rossi, he barely recognized him anyway, and he says as he leans back in his cell "You my new baby sitter Vito?"

Rossi ignored the tough guy persona James was trying to put on as he opened the cell. He places the food on the ground near his feet and says "My name is David Rossi; I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigations Behavioral Analysis unit. I've been sent here to do a psychological analysis of you for my team." James then asks as he picks the food up "So you decided I'm guilty already?"

Rossi watches James body language as he picked up the food and says "You're awfully calm for a man sitting in a jail cell." James smirked as he said that, looking at the cell himself as he explained "You know what's funny, when I ran away from home in Seattle I never had a real home, I spent so many times in a jail cell for little things that it started to feel like home for me. Still sucks though."

"You never had a real home?" Rossi asks before James replied "I lived in a few small apartments when I drifted around for work, a couple of homeless shelters, and at least on one occasion I lived in a home where a Family took me in, but no, never a real home. The house I have here in Parker is the first real home I've had."

Rossi opens the file with him and begins to read the documents to get a good idea of what he was dealing with.

**Name: James Allen Greaves**

**Date of Birth: March 2****nd**** 1971**

**Place of Birth: Seattle**

**Next of Kin: Silas Greaves (Father) Mary Greaves (Mother) Nolan Greaves (Older Brother) Scott Greaves (Younger half-brother) Ven Levi **

**Background: Navy Seal 1994-2005 CIA 2005-2008**

**Specialization: Sniper. Fluent in various languages specializing in Romanian, Arabic, Mandarin and Hebrew.**

**Psychological profile: Like most snipers moves in small groups, prefers to be alone. Prone to sarcasm. Possesses a high aptitude of concentration for targets of personnel importance. Deals well under pressure. Difficulty around authority figures. Also has a low opinion of self and assume blames for any failure. **

"I seem to remember meeting a Greaves like yourself once. I think his name was Silas too, did your father serve in Vietnam, James?" Rossi asks, hoping to find some ground with which he could get James to open up a bit. James took a bite at the question saying "Yeah, my dad Served as a Green Beret. He eventually left near the end of it. What did the Greave you know do?"

"He was a sniper." Rossi said, to which James replies with a half smirk "That sounds about right, everyone in my family who's served in a military was usually a marksman, except my brother Scott. He wanted the action of an infantryman."

"Yes, I remember him, stopped a Viet Cong from killing me with a bayonet." Rossi says, preparing for more questions, hoping to learn a bit about this man. "What about the rest of your Family? What is your relationship with them" causing James to sigh as he leaned back in his seat before saying in dry sarcasm "Well if you're asking if I kept my mother's cops in my basement, the answer is no."

"Really, if you want to do yourself any good I suggest you answer these questions truthfully and lose the smart mouth." Rossi says as he encourages more seriousness out of him.

James then gives him an angry glare before saying "Fine, both my parents could be selfish prick at times, but they were good people. My dad was always working, rarely spending time with me, even cheated on my mom once. My mother was the typical stay-at-home mom, feeding my brother and me, helping us with our homework, but other than that I had little interaction with her, always cleaning the house. My grandparents were more like parents to me than the real ones. My older brother Nolan spent most of his time either working or playing with me and his friends, and then the shit hit the fan with my parents' divorce so off he went to Yale, abandoning me there and turning his back on Scott, blaming him for the whole thing. As for Scott, after he found out he was my brother he pretty much felt alienated and seemed to take it out on me, refusing to ever speak to me. I don't hate my family, I loved them more than anything, I would have died for them, and I still do and would." James then finishes by saying "THERE, that enough insight for you?"

Rossi then asks "Did things ever become physically violent for you at home?" James seemed to not even give the question much thought before responding "No, I lived in a good home. Then thing went south with my relationship with my mother and I split, wanting to start over somewhere else."

"Do you regret leaving?" Rossi asks and James quickly says "I did at first, but years later when I went back I kind of got the message, my brother still blamed me and my mother and I could barely get along anymore. So I left and never went back, I eventually saw Scott again years later, but that was in Afghanistan, after that we have started talking but just barely."

"What about your next of kin Ven Levi? What's your connection to him?" Rossi asks; with his last question about the family. James seemed to develop a look on his face after a couple of seconds; the look went from surprise to hear the name. And then it went to a look of anger, it was like he was practically saying how he dare say the name and angrily asks "How do you know that name? I had most of my file sealed off years ago."

"We unsealed it. Who is Ven?" Rossi asks again after clarifying, and then James asks "Is anyone watching this interview?" which Rossi says "Yes, yes it is. They can only see us though; they cannot hear a word you say. Then finally James says "He's… my godson. Ven is my godson."

Rossi could see it in James eyes as he mentioned his godson, concern. Of the things he and the team had deduced was that the killer who had been murdering the people in Parker was a cold and methodical individual or individuals incapable of remorse. James was more than likely methodical, but he was not cold.

James then asks a question of his own "What does any of this have to do with what happened in the hunting ground?" Rossi then clarifies by saying "I was asked to find if you were different psychologically from Caleb Cullen. It appears that you are, Emily said that you appear to have a full grasp of empathy for human life where as he does not. You also have the capacity to care about people who matter to you, if not you would not have called your godson by name or took the time to free Emily when you escaped."

The minute James heard Caleb's name he was frozen in his movement before asking "Caleb is alive?"

"Yes, I'm assuming by what Emily told us, that you put those two rounds in your cousin?" Rossi says before James confirms it saying "Yeah, I did that. I knew he was still alive after I shot him, but I figured he would have bled out before anyone would find him."

"Well we did and he was still barely conscious, we've been trying to get him to talk to us, but he's refusing to talk to us about the cabin he lives in or how many victims he's had, not unless we let him speak to you first. He said he would consider it then." Rossi said, putting the file away before walking towards the door to the cell and follows up by saying "If you're willing help us we will do all we can to help you with the police here in Parker."

James was hesitant at first, saying "I doubt it, given my luck." Then has for some reason a change of heart "But what the hell, beats sitting in this shitty low budget Purgatory all day." Then he follows behind Rossi out of the holding cell, leaving his empty plate behind.

**Meanwhile **

Emily was waiting in main room where the team was speaking with Garcia over the computer in a video chat as she put together the pieces and connections from the various statewide crimes she was able to find after searching for similar crimes. Finding some in California, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Arizona, where all the victims were hunted down like big game and killed before being cannibalized.

Unlike the others, Emily herself was preoccupied from the case. After the doctors checked her for sickness, physical and internal injuries, they were in the process of checking at one abnormality that had been found near or around her stomach when she was needed for the case, much to the doctor's dismay.

She had not told anyone yet about what happened with her and James the night before, it was something she planned to do later after she was able to prove that James was not the killer, or at the very least caught the other members of the Cullen family so that he would be considered innocent.

Much to her surprise and joy James was finally brought with Rossi from the holding cell. Chief Brody was absent from the room when he came in, he was overly angry when the bullets from James guns did not match the ones used to killed Danny Banks or Deeks. After Stabler was suspended from the police Emily later learned that internal affairs had him taken away from Parker for trial, so for now he was not an issue for her or James.

When James saw Emily in the room he was beginning to smile back himself until he saw the rest of the team in the room, as Emily slowly remembered how the team was in the room, and they both begin to suppress their facial expressions. J.J immediately took notice how strange they were acting around each other. Just the way Emily was looking at James was different, she especially took notice to how her pupils were dilating, and the change in James body language when he was near Emily showed relaxation whereas around Rossi he was on edge, but only slightly.

Emily watched as one by one James was introduced to the team by Hotchner after they shook hands "Hello Mr. Greaves, my name is Aaron Hotchner; this is Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid J.J. and Penelope Garcia. And you're already acquainted with David Rossi and Emily Prentiss."

James only took a short look at each member of the team and says "Nice to meet you all, where's my stuff?" showing little concern for their needs of him, until he took notice to a TV screen that showed Caleb Cullen restrained in an interrogation room as Hotchner says "It's being kept in storage, it all will be returned to you as soon as we have everything we need."

They all, including Garcia from the computer, watch as James points to the screen and he asks "Does he have anything to do with it. Because I'm pretty sure I can't help you with him." Hotchner then replies "Cullen refuses to speak to anyone but you."

"And what is it you expect him to tell me that he has not already told you?" James asks, having grown tired of people thinking they could tell him what he could and could not do. Hotchner then shows him samples of pictures of various crimes scenes as he says "After you came back, we cross checked for similar crimes country wide that could have possible involvements of the Cullen family. There are a lot of unsolved cases, and a lot of families waiting for their killers to be found."

James takes hold of some of the photos on the desk next to the computer where Garcia's face was plastered as she was talking to the team. The photo's of dead bodies found in the various states and says "various people killed in different areas in the country, whoever did this had to have known the area. Caleb could be capable of this, but he's probably around my age and some of these look like they were killed a decade or two, maybe three before either of us could have possibly been born."

"That's some impressive detective work there; I thought you were a Mechanic." Garcia says and then James replies "When I was a seal some of my work involved tracing targets, sometimes which required for me having to get inside their head to understand their thinking so I was given psychological training." Then Garcia says in a sarcastic tone "Wow, a redneck who knows psychology; talk about a living contradiction." James then looks at the screen where Garcia's face was, the look he was shooting at her was chilling, she was all the way back in Quantico but it felt like he was looking right through her before saying "Yeah, and you and that J.J. over here are blonds who apparently have brains, guess the worlds full of contradictions."

A couple of members of the team was seemed to be laughing on the inside other than J.J. and Garcia who were in shock at the comment, Emily herself was doing everything in her power not to laugh herself, James never was very good at making a good first impressions with people.

As James was looking at some of the pictures that Garcia had found, one particular picture caught his eye, it appeared to have been taken in probably in the early seventies, and it showed a body that was mostly unidentifiable but the hand and part of the arm was attached to it was still intact enough to notice a tattoo over the veins that resembled the wheel of a gypsy wagon. Emily could see it in his eyes as he was looking at it, the shock and horror burned deeply in his eyes, causing her to ask "Hey James, you alright?"

James then looks away from the picture and says "Huh, uh yeah Emily I'm fine." As he keeps the picture in his hand and then asks "Which way to the interrogation room?" Hotchner then points the door to it out to him as he says "Over there."

Emily watched with the rest of the team as James takes the pictures of the various dead bodies and begins to walk towards the door. As he was doing this Emily took a good look at his face, it showed a man that had just seen a ghost. She then walks over to the computer and looks for the picture he was looking at and takes notice to the tattoo on the arm and asks "Garcia run a trace on the tattoo on this victims arm, check to see if it has any possible relevance to James."

Garcia goes to work right away as James enters the interrogation room.

Caleb's head was leaned down for most of the time he sat in the interrogation room, never moving as he lied in the room. That was until he heard the door open and then he looked up and behold he saw his cousin, James Greaves. The irony was not lost on him, nor was it lost on James. The choices their grandfathers made had a profound effect on their lives, Caleb more aware than James.

James dropped the pictures down on the metal table as before he sits down in the second chair in the room, not saying a word to his cousin. His mind trying to focus more on how to trick the information out of him, rather than beating it out of him. It was a challenge for him to not beat him up to a pulp right now, with them being so close.

"Hello Caleb." James says before he separates the pictures for his cousin to have a clear view of them all and then follows by saying "You know it's funny, you're a lot older than I thought you'd be. I had you pegged for being about my age, probably in your forties, but I'm starting to think you're a lot older than that."

Caleb begins to chuckle as he realizes what James was getting at then asks "You think I did all this?"

"A victim most likely kidnapped, hunted down like a deer and then finally cannibalized like world class food. Sounds like you could have done this to me." James says, pointing out the facts to him. Caleb then says in his defense "I could not have done this, these happened years before you and I could have born, my father or grandfather could have done this."

Caleb could tell that James would not believe a word he said and begins to think of ways to pull at his doubt "You think I'm a monster James, but I'm not."

"Oh really, then what are you?" James asks, curious to hear his justification. Caleb then replies "What I am, is trapped, trapped by loyalty to my family, but before I was, I was a man just like you."

James begins to shrug his head as he says in disbelief "I have a hard time believing that."

Caleb then says in a kinder and friendlier demeanor "Believe what you want cousin, but I ask you to consider this, I know what it feels like to feel joy, to feel pain, anger, fear, to experience betrayal….I know what it feels like to love someone and to have it ripped away from you without reason. If you don't believe me, don't believe me, but remember this you wanted to know the truth about your family for most of your life, you're so close to having the whole truth in your hands that you should taste it."

Emily watched the expression on James face show his reaction to the words Caleb described; she had seen that look in his eyes before, telling her full well where his mind was returning to; the very day she asked for them to spend time apart before she never saw him again. James face then returned to its usual serious demeanor when Caleb asked him "Why'd you free that G girl any way? You had to have known that once we learned you were gone we would have chased after you, but leaving her to die would have bought you a few extra seconds, but instead you freed her."

"Because I wanted to." James says and Caleb then proceeds to probes for a real answer "If there's one thing me and the Comescu family learned about you over the years it's that you never do anything without a reason."

James eyes look dead at Caleb after he said Comescu and says as he pulls the photo that caught his eye earlier "Funny you know that name. You see, about eight years ago this family called the Comescu's tried to have me killed, instead they kill my best friend, I hunt them down and at the cost of a second friend I learn that this family were the ones who sent my grandmother to America, well more like forced her to flee but details always fuzzy. At first I didn't really give a damn about these bodies, regardless of whether or not they find the killer, these people will still be dead. That was until I saw this one piece of arm and the tattoo it had."

As James begins to continue by saying "You're going to tell me why you killed a Comescu and where he was from and then you are going to tell me about every single one of these victims, who they were, where they were from and who killed them." The whole team is alerted as Garcia came on to the screen a little excited but at the same time shocked with horror. Morgan noticed it first and asks "Something wrong baby girl."

Garcia was still hesitant at first to speak and then forces herself to move as she begins to print off what she found out about the tattoo in the picture that had James frozen. Emily took hold of some of them as did Rossi and Garcia says "The tattoo you gave me is used by Comescu family, it's listed on Interpol, FBI, CIA most wanted, they were a powerful family that worked out of Romania dealing in human trafficking, drugs and weapon smuggling everything Langley would kill people for. From 2005 to 2007 the CIA was conducting an investigation on them, until the leader of the team Damien Wilson was killed, then the investigation was halted, three years later there was a break-in to their home, everyone except for a couple of members were killed, then the house was set on fire."

"Was anyone charged?" Hotchner asks and then Garcia says "Yeah, one of the agents from the team who was found on the scene, James Greaves, he was later released when the CIA claimed it was a sanctioned kill." And then just when the team thought they had heard everything Garcia then continues by saying "After I saw this I looked for any possible links to the Cullen Family and the Comescu's. I found it, a woman named Catherina Comescu was immigrated to the United States in 1938, was reported missing a few months later, was eventually found in the wilderness of Virginia by a James Robert Greaves. She later claimed that a family called the Cullen's brought her there from New York and hunter her like a deer for several days before she was finally rescued."

As Emily took a look at the pictures and reports Garcia dug up she took notice to how the man in the picture identified as James Robert Greaves look so much like James when he was a young man, but a few features were different, but only a few. Derek took notice to the similarities to and asks "Garcia, what happed two these two after this lady was rescued?"

Garcia then says "James Greaves and Catherina Comescu both moved to Washington a few months later and were married and in 1940 they had one son named Silas Greaves, years later they both moved to Seattle and later had three grandchildren Nolan, James, and Scott Greaves."

Emily could be seen looking at the various report shocked and surprised like the rest of the team, but wondered had was James really unaware of his family's history for so long. She and then team then later look back to the interrogation room to see how it was going with James and Caleb."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" James shouted at Caleb, demanding an answer then Caleb says "Not until you answer mine. I watched with my family as you tried to lead a normal life, the things you did, the people you hurt. We saw as you made the choices that forever twisted and molded your life, but the one thing I was never able to wrap my head around was two things."

"Yeah, and what's that?" James asks before Caleb replies "One this pitiful code you live by, never leaving a man behind, always trying to be a better man, never letting a person's death go unnoticed or unattended to. Then second the love you have for the pitiful Federal agent that is probably on the other end of that glass. The reason you ended up in war, after all that, all the loneliness you still would help her. Answer my question and I will answer any of yours."

Seeing no other way, James calmly leans back looking for the words to say and then says feeling a moment of complete inner peace "Because…I love her. Always have, probably always will, no matter what you or anyone says or does I will always feel the same about her. So you're right she might be part of the reason I'm alone, most of my friends are six feet under and I barely see any of my family anymore, but to tell you the truth tough, odds are I'll be alone until the day I die, but that day ain't here yet."

The team watched as another moment of silence came between James and Caleb before James briefly breaks it saying "Now answer some of mine, who killed these people and what is your connection to the Comescu."

As they team watched J.J. could just barely see the delighted smile that Emily was holding back when James had to admit he loved her.

Caleb took hold some of the pictures as well as the picture of the severed arm and says "Alexander Comescu, he was killed in 2004, he came here accusing us of harboring you after you disappeared, he left me no choice, I killed him then one of my family members left only that arm ask a warning for the others so no one would attack us again. As for the others, Lee and my father could have done this when he was still able to walk, maybe a few of our older cousins."

"Don't call him one of your cousins." James says defensively and Caleb asks "What's wrong cousin, don't like the family you come from that doesn't involve the Gypsy half."

James then takes Caleb by the hair and slams it down on the table, causing his nose to bleed and then James says "Don't you ever call my grandmother a gypsy, and you are no family of mine. Family doesn't chain a man to the ceiling and torture him as he bleeds, family is the ones who give a damn whether you live or die, and you are just the side effect of poor upbringing and birth."

"Well all you had to do was say so. I think I'll go back to talking to the agent that was in here earlier." Caleb says, not interested in talking to him anymore. James then says "Fine by me." And begins to leave before Caleb stops him by asking "Tell me something Greaves, how did it feel when dad told you the truth, was it like when you learned about the Comescu?"

James looked back at him, Emily and the others not able to see his expression, but Caleb could see it in full view, a man in shell shock horrified as he relived the horrid memories, and he says "It felt the same both times, it felt like someone stuck a knife in me, gutted me, and then took every good emotion and feeling I had then replaced it with hurt, sadness and pain."

"How did you know we were not lying?" Caleb asks with another question and James responds saying "The look in your eye, like a lion or a tiger that has known the freedom of the wild and the kill, to hunt and kill with no more compulsion then you would with eating your breakfast, my grandfather had the same look when I looked into his eyes."

The team watched as James left the room then Hotchner and Morgan went in to interrogate Caleb. James walks through the room for a moment as Emily watches and asks "James are you alright?"

James looked back at Emily over his shoulder and asks his own question "I'm I free to go?"

Rossi then answers the question "Yes, I had one of the officers place you things at the front desk, just sign for those and you can leave." James quickly asks a second question "What about the other members of the Cullen family, what happens to them?"

"A SWAT team is getting ready for when we storm their cabin tomorrow, and then we'll arrest them." J.J. says and James asks "I want to be there when you arrest them; I need to be there so I can finally have some peace of mind."

"Alright James, I'll get you before we head out tomorrow." Emily says and then James says before leaving the room to go get his things "Thanks Emily, I'll be headed home now."


	16. Chapter 15

By the next day Emily was at the hospital to see the doctor who examined her after she and James returned to Parker, she listened to the doctors speak as they still had her in shock telling her it appeared that she was in a very early stage of pregnancy "We originally thought that we made a misjudgment earlier with the first scan, thought this could be you going through Menopause, so I had them do a second and third scan to be sure."

Emily was slightly thankful that her friends were not with her at the hospital as she was told this. She still wondered how it was possible, she had given up on having children of her own, believing she had missed her chance and there was nothing to do about it. But to be told that it was happening gave her a mixture of feelings, there was the joy of being a mother, but at the same time the dread of the thought that something could go wrong with this child, and then her thought turned to James and how he would possibly react to this new development.

She was advised by the doctor to try and put herself under less stress for the next few days as much as possible. She considered them, but then she thought "Knowing my job, not possible."

As she watched the doctor leave room, Emily wondered if she should tell the team about what happened between her and James now, she knew she would have to tell James later if not soon. She got a text from J.J. on her phone as she was leaving, considering every angle of the situation, the text was telling her that Chief Brody and the SWAT Team was getting ready and that Hotchner wanted him with them when they went in.

Normally she wanted to tell James about her pregnancy, she just thought it would be better to tell him now and get it over with. It was all she could think about as she drove the car over to James home at the salvage yard. As she came closer and closer to it, Emily could not help but feel as if something was off, there was just something in the air that felt funny, and not the funny ha, ha either, it was the other kind of funny.

As she approached the house she immediately took notice to the dead body of Maggie Cullen, the deranged young girl that held her and James hostage, that was lying on the ground outside the house, with her were two more bodies, one holding a double barrel shotgun and the other was just barely still holding onto a rifle like Maggie was. It was strange to her, and at the same time creepy how the two were still holding onto their guns as if they were still alive, but were clearly dead.

"James, James are you okay!?" She said as she slowly looks through the house for James. The place seemed okay, nothing was out of place and it certainly did not look like anyone had ransacked the place looking for something, the only thing to be disturbed was a window that looked like it had been smashed from the outside with the shell from a pistol nearby. From what she had seen, Emily had to guess that James was attacked by the three and ran inside for cover; then he must have fired his pistol at the two, the shell casings appearing to be the kind that his M1911 and Sphinx could use.

Emily searched through every part of the house that she could find for James, but it was completely empty. She could feel her heart racing with every second that passed as she did not locate him, and then pulls out her phone and begins to type in J.J.'s number. One ring was all she heard before J.J's voice could be heard say "Hello?"

"J.J. James's gone." Emily said franticly, tears almost coming out as she worried to her very core that something may have happened to her partner. J.J. then asks "What do you mean he's gone?" where Emily picks up on her line quickly by clarifying "I mean gone, I came to his house to get him and I found three bodies and an empty house instead."

"Wait, bodies?" J.J. asks, trying to wrap her head around what could have happened and then Emily says "I know one of them, she's one of the ones who kidnapped me and James in the woods. I don't know who the other two could be."

"Alright, alright; calm down; just join us at the police station. I'll have Brody send some of his officers to clear the scene." J.J. says, trying to help her friend calm down. Emily took in her words as she took in a collection of deep breaths in and out and says as she walks out of the house and looking at the bodies "Okay J.J, I'm coming back."

The drive back to the police station was even more difficult than when she was driving to James house. It felt like something kept deep inside her was repeatedly telling her over and over to go back, but she knew that there was nothing to go back for; James was not there and even if she did go back the only thing that would be there to greet he were those three dead bodies. The way to the house was like having her head in a tangle web, trying to decide what to do, but the drive away was like having someone messing her up on the inside.

Just like she had been told, when Emily came to the scene the team and the police had readied themselves for taking the Cullen residence. After she had returned to Parker she and dug into her memory for what details they could use to find the cabin then one of the hunters in Parker named Elkin confirmed knowing a family who owned a cabin that far out and a farm house. As she exited her car J.J. immediately took notice to her and hands over a bullet proof jacket saying "We're leaving in five minutes Emily."

Emily took the bullet proof jacket in her hand and fits it on her body as she hears her tell of how Caleb escaped last night after he was taken back to his cell, and then she follows behind J.J. and watches as they and the police check all their weapons and go over the plan one more time. Emily did not need to check her weapon, she did it the night before incase one of those freaks came after her again, and she really did need a plan, she already had one in mind, get to the cabin and beat the hell out of whoever is still there until they tell her where James was.

J.J. took a quick notice to how Prentiss was keeping a distance from the others, more than usual. She had something on her mind and it more than just James being nowhere to be found or them about to do a raid on the Cullen residence. As Emily was walking back to her car, she followed behind her and says "Hey Emily, wait up. I'm goanna ride with you."

Prentiss did not question her on it; she was so distracted in her own thoughts that did not even giving it a second thought. J.J. took her seat in the passenger seat and sat quietly for a couple of seconds into the drive down the road behind the others and the SWAT van. It took her some time to try and figure out what was going on with her, she had noticed some changes after she returned to Parker. It was not just the way she was acting around James, all happy and full of life more than usual, but more serious about things that involved him and the Cullen Family.

It took some time for J.J. to build up the courage to ask the question "Emily, are you alright?" she asks, before Emily looks back and asks a question of her own following her riposte "Of course I am J.J, why do you ask?"

"Well, you have been acting weird since you came back after being lost in the woods for two days." J.J. says, making her awareness to her change n her behavior clear, and then says "I watched how you were acting around James, Emily. The way you two were doing everything you could to not to smile as you looked at each other. And now this morning you've been acting like your hormones are beginning to go out of whack, so please, enlighten me."

Emily thought about her response, a witty remark seemed pointless to her at this point, and she figured if she could not tell James, she could at the very least tell her best friend, for all she knew it would feel like having this weight off her chest. She tried to speak, but it felt like something was holding back the words and her voice before finally forcing it out "I was asked by the doctor when Hotch and Rossi pulled me out of the infirmary to come back for a few more tests. They said there was some kind of abnormality nearby stomach."

"What was it?" J.J. asks, unsure of her own guess, let alone thoughts as to what it could all be. And then Emily replies "When I went back to the doctor this morning they said they found that I was pregnant, they double checked and everything just to be sure."

As soon as she said those words, J.J. developed a look on her face like someone dropped a bombshell on her. She looked like someone told him such news that it gave a feeling of joy but at the same time extreme shock. She then asks Emily "Is it Greaves?"

"Yes," Emily replies, with a single word for her response. She figured that she would be asked if James was aware and follows up by saying "And no I haven't told James yet. I was going to when I went to go get him this morning, but instead I found three dead bodies, a lot of shell casings and an empty house."

"You're really worried about him, huh?" J.J. asks as Emily tries to focus on the road. Emily had been through this once before and she hated how it ended the first time. J.J. asked her question again and she hears her the second time before saying "Yeah, a lot. You should have seen what that family did to him, she was cut up pretty bad, they tortured him, and then when they told him about his grandfather he just shut down completely, then they forced a drug down his throat and it took a while for him to snap out of it."

"I'm sure he's fine Emily. I mean he did escape from them once before." J.J. said as she tried to help calm her nerves but it did little good as all that crawled through her mind was the horrible possibilities of what he could be going through, and the worst part was she had no idea who was really behind it.

**Meanwhile deep in the Parker Hunting Ground **

Deep in the woods of Parker in an old barn James let out a loud cry of pain as the cattle prod zapped him once more; sitting restrained in a chair with the wounds left from when he had been shot with buckshot of rock salt.

A newly freed Caleb was having his fun toying with his cousin as he and his cousin Jenkins tortured James. Every time they asked him the same question "Where is your brother and his family?" Every time the question was asked, James took one look at them and says "Go piss up a tree, you back woods hillbilly pricks." Then Caleb would give him another shock with the cattle prod.

After the hundredth time James finally does something out of cycle and says "Look, if you're going to kill me then just get it over with you sick fuck." Caleb took a moment to share looks with Jenkins and manically laughs and then says "We're not going to kill you Greaves, but by the time I'm through with you, you'll be wishing you were dead."

James then did a laugh of his own. It was dry, almost uncaring, then he says "My family is gone. I have friends left, the only one still kicking being a welsh sniper; I'm all alone in the world, nothing to live for. I've been wishing I was dead a long time."

James was not really lying. He had nothing to lose now. Aside for Emily, he had no one in the world to really care about. He could see that Caleb knew that, because the second he said it, he replies by saying "Yes, but I know one tiny little detail you left out. I know about that little FBI agent buddy of yours. If I can't get it out of you I will get it out of her."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" James yells at them both and then Caleb says "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He then puts the cattle prod back up to James skin and he lets out a loud scream once more, for what felt like hours before finally passing out.


End file.
